Love Always
by Lady Veratten
Summary: They had been friends since childhood, he met her before he even really knew Lana, but it was Lana he had wanted. But when she grew out of her awkward stage and he saw the woman. He was in love he knew her secret the one that lay beyond her deep red hair and violet eyes. But would she still love him when she knew his. *alternate universe"
1. High School

She slowly walked into the school, her eyes kept down cast, partly because of the color of her eyes and the ways people would stare at her. She hated this small town but she had lived here with her grandparents all her life and there was no sense in wishing to be anywhere else. Plus her friends were here. She heard their voices even before she saw their faces, turning the corner she came into view with the one person she had avoided all summer.

"Katty?" She heard his silly nick name for her.

"Its fine to call me Kat. How was your weekend?"

"Good. Why didn't you come over?"

"Same reason as you. Had chores that needed to get done plus grandma wasnt feeling well so I stayed home to help out with her."

"Oh. I thought you were avoiding me." He answered.

"Nope just had stuff that needed to be done. How are your folks?"

"Good. Why don't you come over dinner one night?"

"I will have to ask my grandparents first you know that Clark."

"Hey Katherine."

"Hi Pete hi Chloe. I am going to head to class." Katherine turned and walked away from them. Clark stood there just watching her walk away.

"That's a look I never thought I would see you have for anyone other than Lana."

"What? Katty and I have been friends since we were younger. Shes known Pete just as long."

"Yes and even I have noticed that Katherine has filled out nicely. And I know your not blind Clark. That girl has flame red hair and the most unique violet colored eyes I have ever seen. And she has only eyes for you."

"Yeah right."

"Clark sometimes I wonder if your blind or refuse to see."

The three friends walked off to class . Katherine stood off in the shadows and smiled he had filled out nicely in a few months and his smile was still as good as always. She really needed to stop avoiding him they had been friends a long time.


	2. On To the Next

Katherine walked into the Torch, the school newspaper, Chloe looked up and smiled.

"Hey hows one of my favorite reporters?"

"Good. Sorry about this weekend. Grandma got sick and I just couldn't get away."

"Hey its fine. What about what we talked about on the phone?"

"Chloe, he doesnt even see me. I am not Lana so that means I don't exist."

"That's because Clark is stupid."

"Hi Pete." Katherine said giving him a hug. Pete looked at her and smiled.

"No Clark isn't stupid I'm just not Lana. He's always had something for her and we all know it. Anyway what did you need Chloe?"

"My dad said that there had been a strange light coming from over by your grandparents place over the weekend. Wondering if you knew what was going on?"

"Nope I didn't see anything. Why didnt you call?"

"I did actually your grandfather said you were busy."

"That's odd." Katherine answered. " but at least we got done what we did. Are we on for studding later?"

"Thought maybe we could all meet up at Clark's and study. "

"Fine with me. I just have to run home and let my grandma know what's going on."

"Why not call? Saves a step."

"House rules."

"Alright we will meet up and Clark's this afternoon."

Katherine walked into her home and dropped her books on the table and headed into the kitchen where she knew she would find her grandmother.

"Hey grandma."

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?"

"My friend Chloe said her dad noticed an odd light coming from here the other night."

"Oh goodness. We should tell your grandfather."

"I told grandpa on the way in. He said I need to be more careful."

"I agree. You look like your going to ask something, what is it?"

"My friends and I are going to do some studying over at the Kent's. Is it alright if I go?"

"Sure. Be sure to call and let us know if you are going to be home really late."

"Thanks grandma I will."

Katherine arrived at the Kent farm a short time later. Out of her friends she was the only one old enough to drive so she pulled her light blue truck into the driveway and looked around as she stepped from the truck.

"Hey Katty. What brings you by?"

"We are supposed to study."

"We are?"

"Damn it Chloe."

"Its fine. Let me go let my folks know your here and we can study up in the loft in the barn. We do have that test coming up." Clark said heading into the house. Katherine hadn't been to the Kent's since she was younger, most times they met in town and did things this was the first time she had been suckered into being alone with Clark. Clark came back out and led her into the barn where they went and sat down in the loft.

"You've changed this allot since we were kids."

"Yeah dad thought I should have my own quiet place. I kinda like it. Anyway how have you been? You've been avoiding me."

"Sorry about that."

"We get busy. It happens." Clark said. He reached out and touched her hand, Katherine looked down at his hand and then up at him. He quickly pulled his hand back and blushed.

They spent the better part of a couple hours studying when both looked up as Clark's mom came in.

"I thought I would bring you both some sandwiches and something to drink."

"Thank you."

"I also called your grandmother and let her know you would be home soon."

"Alright Mrs. Kent."

Clark walked Katherine to her truck and stood there for a moment.

"Maybe you could come over again tomorrow?"

"Sure." Katherine said with a smile.

"Ok. Oh are you going to the dance?"

"I dont know."

"Maybe we could uh go together?"

"Sure." Katherine said with a smile. Clark opened the truck door and when she got into the truck he closed the door.

"See you tomorrow." He said. Katherine nodded and pulled down the driveway. Clark stood there before he finally went inside.


	3. Missing the Dance

Katherine walked into the school the night of the dance and looked for Clark. She looked around and didn't see him.

"Hey Kat I didnt think you'd be here."

"Clark asked if I wanted to come. Have you seen him." Not yet.

Katherine walked away from them heading to look around. She stood off to the one side watching Pete and Chloe dance even Lana and her boyfriend Whitney dancing. Guess Clark had gotten busy she lifted her dress and stepped outside. She looked around and sighed, she walked to her truck.

"Well hello there." She heard a voice say, there was no emotion or even a voice she would recognize from school.

"I dont have the time. I just want to go home."

"I can help with that. "

"No thanks I can drive myself. You have a goodnight." Katherine said grabbing the door of her truck. But he had other ideas. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. She looked at him and attempted to pull her arm free.

"Let go."

"You dont know me."

"Dude I'm 16 of course I don't know you. Now let go."

"You heard her let go." Katherine here Clark's voice. The man turned to look at Clark.

"Go away kid." He said turning his attention back to Katherine.

"No, how about you leave my date alone." Clark said pulling the man away from Katherine tossing him a distance.

"You ok?"

"Yout late. And how did you do that?"

"I live in a farm."

"Good point. Thanks for that though."

"Sorry for being late I was kind of tied up."

"You ok?"

"You understood what I meant? "

"Yup. The dance is almost over. Do you need a ride home?"

"Sure we can have a sort of date."

"I'd like that." Katherine got in as Clark closed her door and then got in on the passenger side of the truck.

It wasnt much of a date and Katherine really didn't know what had happened to keep him from the dance and didn't say anything when she got home to her grandparents. But was surprised to find them up. Her grandmother hugged her when she entered the house.

"I was at the school dance not a club in Metropolis."

"We got a call that someone had grabbed you."

"Someone tried. Clark stopped it. Why what's wrong?"

"Katherine dear maybe it's time we sit down and talk to you. Your old enough to understand what's going on."

"Grandma?" Katherine tipped her head at her and finally sat down at the table.

Katherine looked at her grandparents confused.

"Katherine dear first we need to make you understand that we love you. But we aren't your grandparents. We are just two people that were brought in to raise you after your real parents were killed in an explosion when you were two. We have been raising you after the officers that were assigned to keep you safe were killed shortly after that. The FBI thought it would be safer if two older people raised you so here you are."

"FBI? Why?"

"Your parents were scientists and because of that there were projects they worked on that were highly classified and twice there had been threats the final threat came that we didnt take into account because it was against all of you and you had remained at home that night because of having a cold. But you were also exposed to some of the items from their tests. We tested to be sure that nothing would happen to you and it hadn't so we keep an eye on you. That is why you see a doctor as often as you do."

"Oh. So we arent family at all? You've been lying to me?"

"Yes dear. Are you alright?"

"I'm going to go change and take a walk if that's alright?"

"That's fine. You did just get allot of information. Your taking it better than I thought."

"Yeah. Well I just got told my entire life has been a huge lie and your not even my family. Believe me I am freaking out inside. I just want to take a walk and think." Katherine walked upstairs and quickly changed and headed back down and out of the house. She grabbed her keys and jumped in her truck and tore out of the yard. Her grandparents came out of the house in time to see her tear down the road.

Katherine tore down the road tears rolling down her cheeks as she drove faster down the road. She saw a curve come into view and over corrected and flipped her truck into the middle of a field. She climbed from the wrecked truck and slowly made her way toward a barn in the distance. Katherine walked into the yard and saw where she was and stumbled into the barn.

"Clark." She called out into the barn.

"Katty? Oh my god." He hurried to her side and caught her before she passed out. "Katty? DAD!." Clark lifted Katherine into his arms and headed towards the house. Johnathan Kent stepped from the house when he heard his son yell.

"What happened?"

"I dont know. She walked into the barn called out my name and I caught her just as she passed out." He said holding her.

"Where is her truck?" He asked looking looking around.

"I dont know dad. I'll take her inside and I will see if I can find it."

"Just take her inside and we will see if we can get her cleaned up. I'll call her grandparents and let them know shes here."

"Dont let them know shes been hurt. I dont think they can handle it."

"We will see." Johnathan said to his son. Clark walked into the house and lay Katherine on the couch.

Katherine groaned and opened her eyes sometime later she looked to see a very concerned Clark sitting next to her.


	4. Only Family Gone

Katherine opened her eyes and saw Clark sitting in the chair next to the couch. Her head throbbed as she slowly sat up which caused her world to spin.

"Owe."

"Katty." Clark moved forward to take her hand.

"Did you see my truck?"

"Your truck? You walked into the barn. I caught you as you passed out. What happened?"

"My grandparents told me the truth about my life being an entire lie. I was upset so I took off." Katherine said. Clark turned toward as his dad answered the door to reveal the sheriff at the door. Katherine heard her name and that of her grandparents.

"What happened?"

"Miss Hawke where is your truck?"

"I flipped it on the far edge of Kent farm land. Why?"

"How did you get here?"

"Walked. Well stumbled but I got here. What happened?"

"There was an explosion at your house your grandparents were killed. We were under the impression you were home."

"How did you think to look here?"

"Young Mr. Kent was seen with Miss Hawke last."

"That makes sense. We will keep Katherine here until she decides otherwise. If that is alright sheriff."

"That's fine. Once we find out more of what happened we will let you know. We will also remove Miss Hawke's truck from your field."

"Thank you sheriff."

Katherine sat back down on the couch, as if finding out the two people she had though were her grandparents were but now to find out they were dead. The tears rolled down her cheeks again, Clark wasnt sure what to do as he reached out for her and pulled her close to him and let her cry against him. Clark wasnt sure how long he held her but he looked down and saw that she had cried herself to sleep. Clark slid out from under her and moved to the kitchen where his parents stood.

"She's having a rough day."

"That is an understatement. She staying here for a while? "

"Yes son she can. But there is more than friendship there isnt there?"

"I don't know but when I saw her when we studied alone I guess maybe I knew there was something but I always thought Lana and I would be but maybe Kat and I."

"Calling her Kat is a good start."

"Dad she will always by my Katty I am the only person she even allows call her that. "

"Take things slow. For now just be her friend."

"I will." Clark said looking toward Katherine's sleeping form.


	5. A New Year

Katherine ran into the Torch.

"Chloe."

"No I haven't seen him yet."

"Really, am I that predictable?"

"Kat you are here before he is every morning."

"It happens when you live alone."

"My dad said you could have stayed with us."

"I know but the quiet comes in handy."

"Does he know about the reason you like the quiet yet?"

"No. I have no idea how to talk to him about it."

"Those changes didn't happen over night you need to tell him before he figures it out on his own. And I know Clark he's not one for surprises."

"Who's not?" Clark asked coming into the room. Katherine turned and smiled sweetly at him and gave him a kiss.

"You're running late." She said to him.

"Yeah I had to get a few things done for dad before I could leave. Missed the bus so dad dropped me off. "

"Ok." Katherine said taking his hand in hers.

"Are you going to have time to talk after school?"

"Sure. Everything alright?"

"Yeah we just need to talk."

"Alright after school."

Katherine waited by her truck for Clark. She hoped he wouldn't take off without speaking to her. She stood with her back facing the school waiting for Clark. She was playing with her phone so she never noticed the van that had pulled up behind her until someone grabbed her from behind. A hand with a cloth pressed against her mouth and nose while another another pulled her now limp body into the van. Her blue cellphone landed on the ground next to her truck as the van pulled away.

Clark came running up as the van pulled away. When he spotted Katherine's cellphone on the ground he knew that meant the van had just had something to do with her being gone.

Clark took off after the van finding it parked in an alleyway next to a warehouse. The large doors open Katherine no where to be seen. Clark slowly moved towards the building, he wasn't sure why she had been grabbed as it was but he was determined to find her.

He moved further into the center of the building while trying not to make allot of noise. He spotted Katherine's unconscious form laying on the floor of warehouse, her arms tied behind her and a gag in her mouth. He tried to figure out where people were when he heard a voice next to him.

"Unless you want us to kill her I'd recommend you get in there by her boy." Clark heard the voice say. He turned to react but when he saw one of the men holding Katherine up with a knife to her throat he moved to the center of the room. He didnt want them to know about his powers so he allowed them to tie his arms behind him.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked before he was gagged. Playing the part of a normal boy sometime sucked. They shoved him into a sitting position on the floor dropping Katherine down next to him. He looked around started to move when someone new entered the room and again Katherine was lifted off the floor.

"Is she the right one?"

"Yeah the birthmark is the right one. What about the boy?"

"A bonus it seems. But I thought she died with her parents"

"Seems she survived not one explosion but two she wasnt in the house with the couple that were protecting her."

"What are we supposed to do with her?"

"If I heard the boss correctly he wants her dead."

"If I read the file right she was five when her parents died I doubt she even remembers him."

"He doesnt care. We could just blow up the building."

"Nope he wants her shot. That way he knows shes dead."

Clark looked over at Katherine and knew soon he would have no choice soon but to do something because he can handle being shot but he guaranteed she wouldn't. He looked at them when one moved to him and removed the gag.

"What's your name kid?"

"Why do you care your going to kill us anyway?" He asked.

"Because unlike my unfeeling friend I might let you both live."

"Why?"

"Because what her parents did shouldn't be held against her. She's just a kid. Like I asked what's your name?"

"Clark."

"Well Clark looks like it might just be your lucky day. Dont move dont try anything. I will deal with this. If they deal with it they may kill both of you."

"Alright"

"I have to put this back in place. Just trust me Clark I don't want to kill either of you." He said sliding the gag back in place. Clark could have gotten away with Katherine more than once but he didnt want them to try and find her again. He would wait. Clark sat cross legged on the floor looking down at Katherine making sure she was ok. He looked up as the man he had spoke to walked towards him. He knelt down next to Clark.

"They are leaving your deaths up to me. They are heading back to tell the boss she's dead. I am to text a picture of her body. So just a little longer."

Clark nodded and lowered his eyes looking at Katherine wondering what would have happened had he not went looking for her.

Clark listened and even without extra hearing to know they were alone.

"Alright Clark. Here is what we are going to do. I used to also do make up so I have to make this look real are you going to be able handle just a few more minutes of discomfort while I do this."

Clark nodded and watched intently as first Katherine was lay on the floor and was made to look as if she was dead and then he turned to Clark.

"Alright Clark all you have to do is lay perfectly still."

He lay Clark down did the same thing with him he had done with Katherine and then untied him.

"Why?" Clark asked once he was untied. Even though he could have gotten free at any time his arms were stiff none the less.

"They had been searching for her for years. Now they will leave her alone. Good thing is that her name isnt the name they were looking for."

"Shes safe?"

"Unless they figure out my deception. Yes shes safe. I will drop you back off to her truck. Go home."

"Thank you sir. Your not one of them are you?"

"No, and we can't have them figuring that out either."

Clark looked at Katherine as they sat in her truck while he drove them back to his house. He wasnt going inside he would take and go into the barn with her. Katherine moaned and opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Its fine."

"What happened?"

"Let's get back to the house first and we can talk."

"Alright."


	6. Finally a Talk

Katherine sat down in the barn looking at him. She couldn't figure out what she had missed since there was a large chunk of her day missing.

"Ok so what did I miss?"

"A kidnapping. Which we both survived. Do you want to discuss a few things Kat?"

"Well the kidnapping your going to have to fill in because I am going to guess I was unconscious for most of it."

"Well that has to do with what I have to ask. How much about your parents did you know about?"

"Not allot. I was five when they were killed. My grandparents took me and raised me until last year when they told me about the truth of how come I didnt have a family any more. And now with them gone I have no one."

"Well if I hadn't found you I wouldn't have you."

"Did they say what they were going to do with me?"

"Kill you. Kat I can't see what I would do without you."

"Clark my knight in shining armor."

"I will always keep you safe. No matter what." Clark said holding her close.

"I'm not sure how much you will say that after I tell you what has happened to me over the last year."

Clark looked at her strangely.

"Over the last year I have been getting headaches and with those headaches came a change I didn't understand. I can do things now."

"Like what?"

"I can move things with my mind. I am changing."

"Its ok. And I will be with you during the changes."

"Really? "

"Really. After what happened today I will be by your side."

"But are we sure the changes have stopped?"

"If they haven't we will deal with it as it comes. Kat I almost lost you today."

Katherine looked at him and figured that he had his mind set and wasn't going to change it.

"I am going to head home if your alright with me leaving?"

"Yeah you should be safe. I will be at school on time I promise."

"Ok see you tomorrow. I love you Clark."

"I love you too Katty. "

Katherine kissed him and left the barn. Clark sat down on couch again and sighed.

"She didn't tell you everything."

"Chloe?"

"There is more."

"Chloe its been a long day. Kat and I will discuss more later right now I am just happy shes alive and well."

"Well I will see you at school tomorrow as well. Goodnight Clark."

"Goodnight Chloe."

Clark walked inside the house and smiled at his parents.

"What's with the smile son?"

"Kat opened up to me. Seems shes got powers."

"Really?"

"Yup. And she was kidnapped well actually both were."

"Unless meteor rocks were used to take you my guess your kidnapping was voluntary?"

"Sort of. It kept them from killing her. I was going to leave with her even followed them to the warehouse where they took her but when they threatened to kill her I played the average human and let them catch me. Mind you holding my arms in that same position for a while did make them stiff. But some FBI agent kept them from actually killing her."

"Does he know who you are son?"

"Just my first name dad. Nothing more. I just want to keep Kat safe."

"And lying to her. How long have you know what she can do son?"

"I had a hunch. But I wanted her to tell me. I guess it's like my secret I would rather tell someone myself than to have someone find out."

"Just be careful son."

"I will dad."


	7. Searching for Safety

Katherine still wondered how held onto secrets of her own and then Clark came to her the day they picked up their class rings.

Katherine came driving into the Kent's yard to see Clark arguing with his dad.

"Clark? What's going on?" Katherine asked. She jumped from her truck as he shoved his dad.

"Do you love me Kat?"

"Yes?"

"Get on." He said to her hoping on the bike. Katherine looked at his parents and then him. She pulled her ring off and tossed it to his parents.

"Call Pete he will understand this." She yelled getting on the back of the bike. His dad looked at the ring that Katherine had thrown.

Clark pulled the bike off the road and stopped and looked at her.

Katherine looked into his blue eyes and what she saw in them wasn't the young man she had fallen in love with but someone angry, someone that could do some serious harm.

"You afraid of me?"

"Should I be? Katherine asked.

"Maybe. There are so many things I could do."

"Would you end up hurting me?"

"Would you do something that would cause me to."

Katherine looked at him as she climbed from the bike. He climbed off the bike and looked at her with a wicked smile on his face.

"Thought you trusted me "

"I do." She answered.

"Then let's go." He told her. Katherine climbed back onto the bike with him.

In the distance a black van followed them.

They arrived at a bar, Katherine walked through bar with Clark. Clark held her hand as they weaved their way through.

Clark looked on as Katherine angrily left the club. He shook his head and waited for a moment before he walked outside. He looked around to find Katherine was no where to be seen.

"Katherine!" He yelled.

"You looking for the girl you came here with?"

"Yes."

"Some guys grabbed her before you came out."

Clark growled and jumped on his bike. But did he care enough to go find her.

Katherine rolled onto her side as she tried to back away from the man in the back of the van.

"Hello again Katherine." He said to her. He grabbed her leg and pull her towards him.

"No where you can run from me in here." Hr tied the ropes around her legs and moved toward the front of the van.

"What about the boyfriend?"

"This time they wont get away."

Clark followed the van, he remembered the last time but this time he didnt care if he killed them. They had Katherine his Katherine.

The van came to a stop and he hid his bike and followed them into the building.

"Let her go."

"I am guessing not. How about you come out of the shadows boy."

"I'm right here your the one hiding behind a girl that can't defend herself."

"You are a mouthy boy."

Katherine moaned in pain when she was pulled to her feet and held in place by her throat.

"Hurt her and I wont hesitate to kill you."

"You didnt the last time."

"I'm not as kind as I was the last time."

"We are also not as stupid as we were last time."

Clark moved forward only to drop to his knees because of some meteor rock.

"So you have a weakness. Tie him up. Leave that ring out there they will not find them this time."

"Dont do this." Clark said trying to get free from the two men that held him.

"Shut up."

Clark sat now bound and gagged twice in one year. He looked around the room and the one person that probably would have been salvation for them was thrown to the floor. But unlike the last time Clark couldn't free them.


	8. Gone Missing

She turned to look at him, there he sat bound and gagged just like her. He couldn't do anything to help them, she knew his secret but she never told him she knew. They had tied his legs and with that they found a way to make it so that there was meteor rock around him. She could see it was hurting him.

"What are we doing with them? We already have one dead body to deal with."

"I realized that. We've got these two and it seems they both have powers of sorts. The boy seems to stay weak around the green rocks."

"Then that is where they stay. I'm going to make a few calls to figure out what to do with our guests."

"They fine alone?"

"Where are they going to go? The boy can't protect her."

"Then you make your calls I will get food. All of us will need to eat. Even them."

Katherine waited for them to leave and moved her hands and felt the ropes that held her hands fall off. She untied her legs and crawled towards Clark. She pulled the gag free and touched his face.

"Clark."

"Move the stones."

"Ok." Katherine grabbed the stones and threw them across the room.

"Are you alright?" She asked untying his arms. She helped him sit up and they both looked towards the door as people entered.

"I see you freed yourself. No matter there is enough meteor rock in this building to keep him from bring able to do much of anything. So why dont you just sit there with him."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Oh this time there is money involved. We are going to get paid for you two and they want you alive."

"But sense they want you alive you get to eat."

"Dont worry we won't poison it. Just eat."

Katherine looked at the bags of food and again at the fact that they were alone again.

"Clark."

"I don't know. How long have you known?"

"Don't worry about it."

Katherine sat looking at Clark, he had finally sat up and was drinking from the bottle of water.

"Clark. Talk to me."

"About what that I lost control nearly killed you and my dad."

"It was the rock. That ring did it."

They sat in silence just trying to understand what was going on. Katherine concentrated, she closed her eyes her body began to glow.

"Kat?"

"They are not handing us over to anyone."

"You have no say. Its time to move."

Katherine stood and raised her hands before she could do anything she was shot with a dart she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Kat. Leave her alone. "

"Tie them up and get them moving."

Clark wasn't even sure how long they had been missing. He groaned when they threw him into the van next to Katherine, he felt blood running down the side of his face. He needed to get away from the kryptonite.

He didnt have full use of his abilities but was able to do some things. He figured maybe it was time to act human. He couldn't let them take them to be experimented on. He knew he had to keep pulling on the ropes that held his arms, he needed to get them out of there at any cost.

Clark and Katherine were thrown into the van once again, she moaned meaning she was about to wake up.


	9. Escape

Clark moved closer to Katherine. He nudged her to get her attention. Katherine rolled on her side and looked at him. Clark tried to move closer to Katherine.

"Stay put pretty boy. We are almost to our stop. Then we can get paid and you can just stay out of our hair."

The van pulled to a stop and the door opened. Clark saw the name on the building. Clark could hardly believe his eyes and there was no way he was letting them get taken inside that building. Katherine looked to see what he saw and knew what it meant. Her own powers coming in she knew one she could use to get them free or so she hoped.

"Sedate her. I know her gifts."

Katherine tried to back up to get away from them before they could inject her.

"Lex help me." Katherine got out before she finally passed out.

"Get them inside. Separate rooms. "

Clark tried to pull away but got hit in the head knocking him out.

Lex looked around when he heard what he thought was Katherine's voice. He picked up his phone and made a couple calls and found that Luthorcorp had just paid for some more test subjects. He hoped that he was wrong but headed to the facility just to check.

Katherine found herself strapped to a table in the center of a room. She pulled on the straps trying to get free.

"Well from all that we've heard your still coming into your powers. Now your boyfriend I'm not sure about him."

Clark came to, he was chained in the center of a large room. Seemed that they hadn't forgotten the meteor rocks.

Katherine heard the door to the cell she was in open and she saw Lex.

"Mr. Luthor."

"Why is she here?"

"Testing as ordered."

"Not by me. Get out now."

Lex walked up to Katherine and unstrapped her from the table.

"You ok?"

"How did you know?"

"I don't know. Are you alone? "

"Yeah, they grabbed me when I was out with Clark."

"The order said you came in with someone else."

"Lex, I woke up in here. I just want to leave."

"You ok to stand?"

"Yeah I should be."

Lex led Katherine down a hallway, she felt her mind out and found the room Clark was in.

"Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does your dad need to experiment on people "

"No idea."

Katherine stood outside one of the rooms. She turned smacked Lex catching him before he fell to the floor. She pushed the door open and moved into the room. Katherine reached out for Clark as she made the chains that held him release.

"Can you walk?"

"I think so. Kat how?"

"Lex. He doesnt know your here and I dont want him to. Please hurry go." Katherine helped him from the room. She watched Clark leave and then leaned down to help Lex up.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine come on let's get you out of here."

Katherine arrived at the farm some time later. She thanked Lex for his ride and went into the barn while Lex left.

"Clark.!"

"Right here."

"Oh thank god. You're ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. And you?"

"Good thing Lex likes you as a friend. Cause if not lord knows how this could have ended."

"I talked to my folks."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you're moving in. And we've been missing for three days. Dad had to call the sheriff to let him know we had been found."

"Your dad sure he wants me here?"

"Yeah. And so do I. After what happened I have seen what could happen. I won't loose you."

Katherine placed her hand on his face and pulled him close and kissed him.


	10. Back to School

Clark held her hand as they walked into the school. Chloe smiled as they walked toward her.

"Finally."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wondered how much longer it was going to be before the two of them admitted they cared about each other."

"Yeah. I am just not sure how Lana is handling it."

"I just wish they hadn't wait until almost the end of the school year."

"She had her chances Chloe. And I think they are finally happy."

Katherine smiled as she held Clark's hand. She saw the sadness that was in Lana's eyes but Katherine didnt care she was tired of worrying about Lana's feelings when it came to Clark. It wasnt even evil or malicious intentions she just finally wanted to be happy.

"What's on your mind?" He asked her.

"Its been a little over a year and maybe everything is finally falling into place."

"Maybe people have decided to leave you alone."

"One could hope." Katherine said. Clark just shook his head and knew that everything was fine for now. And that was all he could ask for.

"We graduate next year."

"Yeah and with the way our lives have been going are we going to live that long?"

"Katty."

"Yeah I know. I just feel like something is going to happen. I love you Clark."

Three months later

Katherine walked up to the front door of the house and knocked. She waited and when no one answered she headed back to her truck. He was gone and had been for the last three months and even when she had found him in Metropolis he wasnt her Clark. She looked towards the barn and decided to go out there and wait. She couldn't bring herself to go inside and now that they were loosing the farm it made things worse.

Johnathan brought Clark home, Martha didn't even know Katherine had been there.

"Clark."

"I'm sorry about everything mom."

"None of it was your fault we never blamed you."

"Clark, Katherine hasn't been here since you left."

"Not at all?"

"No. Clark I did see her once. Son did you hurt her?"

"Not intentionally."

"I think you need to get a hold of her."

"I don't know if I am staying."

"Clark you can't run from this son."

"I'll go find her."

Clark stepped outside, it was dark outside but he knew he needed her to know he was home. He looked at the barn and he saw movement. He walked out into the barn.

"Katty?"

"Clark?" Katherine came running down the stairs and ran into his arms. He held her close.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why did you leave?"

"I had to. I'm sorry."

"You were so upset and angry. Did I do something?"

"No, I did." Clark answered.

"I am going to ask this once."

"What's that?"

"Do you love me?"

"How could you ask that. Yes I love you. Kat you are my world."

"And yet you walked away from all of us. From me, Clark I had to lie to your parents about my arm."

"Your what?"

"You pushed me away from you and I shattered my arm. Didnt you notice the cast?"

"My dad asked me if I hurt you. I thought he meant your feelings. I would have never intentionally done that." He said to her taking her arm in his hand.

He looked down at it and remembered when it happened. It wasn't even when they were Smallville but when she found him in Metropolis. She had gone to find him and he became angry with her when she tried to beg him to return home.

She saw the pained look in his eyes knowing he now remembered when it has happened.

"I know but they were upset enough I didnt want to make it worse. I stayed with Chloe."

"That explains why you weren't here. Come inside." Clark took her hand and headed into the house.

Katherine held Clark's hand while they walked into the Torch. Chloe seemed angry to see them mostly at him.

Clark headed into the barn when he saw the man he had worked for while he was in Metropolis. Katherine walked in behind him and stopped when she saw the man with the gun.

"Clark?" Katherine said touching his arm.

"Where's my package?"

"I don't have it."

"Do you want to tell Lionel Luthor that?"

Katherine watched as Clark reached into the tool box and pulled out a dark silver colored box. He opened the jar and sat it down and then opened the lid to the box. She watched as Clark used the glowing rock cut his own arm. He put his own blood in the jar and finally collapsed to the floor. Katherine dropped down next to him.

"Clark." Katherine grabbed onto him. She looked up at the man holding the jar of blood.

Katherine stayed as close to Clark as she could until she was shoved away from him. She tried to get back to him when they raised a gun at her.

"I'd stay put."

Katherine stopped moving. She looked at Clark who lay on his back his shirt open they had duct taped kryptonite to his chest.

Katherine reached out for Clark and was backhanded for her trouble. She held her face and looked at Clark and then to his unconscious dad.

The man with the tattoo on his face answered his phone and then looked at the other guy.

"That was Edge. He wants us to bring him the kid."

They both lifted Clark and dragged him from the barn. Shoving him into the back of the moving truck using the duct tape they bound his hands and closed the door to the back of the truck.

Katherine stood in the kitchen when Clark walked in. She locked eyes with him and ran into his arms.

"You're ok."

"So are you."

"And you are going to need new clothes."

"That's an understatement."

Katherine was highly surprised when she saw Lex standing in the doorway.


	11. Nightmares

Katherine sat up screaming, Johnathan and Martha actually got to her before Clark did.

"Hey it's alright." Martha put her hand on the young women's arm. Katherine was gasping for air as she looked around.

"Kat?" Clark touched her shoulder.

"I'm fine. It's just a nightmare."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Katherine sat up the rest of the way, she got to her feet and went into the kitchen.

"Kat."

"Go upstairs and sleep in my room I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"Clark it's your room. I'm fine on the couch." Katherine said filling a glass with water. Clark watched as the glass shook in her hands. Clark stepped up behind her and took the glass.

"Your not fine. Kat what was the dream about?"

"I don't know. Clark I'm fine. I'm going outside for some air." Katherine stepped outside. Clark looked at his parents.

"That's the third nightmare this week. They are getting worse."

"Clark we can't make her tell us about them."

"Mom she isnt sleeping."

Clark looked outside and saw that Katherine was sitting on the porch swing. He walked outside and sat down with her. He held her in his arms.

"Just relax I'm not going anywhere."

Katherine sighed and relaxed against him, he felt her fully relax and looked down into her eyes. Seeing that they were closed he lifted her into his arms and walked back inside.

"I'll take her upstairs."

"Stay with her. Son."

"You sure dad?"

"Yeah. Go."

Clark lay with Katherine next to him, she sat up screaming nearly causing him to fall off the bed.

"Hey you're ok." He pulled her into his arms. He knew she was never going to him what was going on. Clark looked up to see his mom near his doorway. He nodded knowing he was going to have to force her to tell him what was going on.

Morning came early as Katherine came downstairs, the dark circles under her eyes told them she wasn't sleeping well. Clark came down a few minutes later not looking anymore awake than she was.

"Morning."

"Get any sleep at all?"

"For the most part."

Katherine poured herself some orange juice and placed the pitcher back in the fridge. She knew she was keeping them awake but she never really had a reason for the nightmares and couldn't give him one.

"You ready for school?"

"Yeah." Clark stood and followed Katherine outside. Katherine tossed her keys to him.

"You drive."

"Alright."

They arrived at the school some time later. Clark walked around the truck and let Katherine out.

"You going to be ok?"

"Yeah let's just get through the day and go home."

"Maybe I can get a goodnight sleep."

"Maybe."

At dinner that evening Katherine could barely keep her eyes open. She went and sat on the couch and fell asleep right away.

"I'm impressed she made it through dinner. Well even school was a struggle."

"You stayed awake."

"Barely."

"Go to bed early and get some sleep maybe her nightmares have stopped."

"Maybe. I'll go put her upstairs."

"Clark just cover her with a blanket and go to bed."

"Alright dad."

Clark came running down the stairs when he heard Katherine scream.

"Uh ... dad." Clark said looking toward Katherine. Johnathan came up behind his son and saw Katherine.

"She's glowing."

"Yes she is."

"I think it's going to take longer to explain this to her."

"You'd have to wake her first son."

"How?"

"Good question. That you have to figure out."

"Thanks." Clark sighed and moved forward and reached out for her. "Kat."

"Clark?"

"Hey. You ok?"

"I suppose. I had another nightmare?"

"Yep. Kat we need to talk."

"About what."

"You were glowing."

"I haven't done that in a while."

"Not in a year but my dad saw it for the first time tonight. Want to explain to me the nightmares? And your glowing."

"At least I wasnt floating."

"Good point. Any idea about the nightmares though?"

"No I have no idea what is causing them."

"You need some decent sleep you've nearly fell asleep in class more than once. "

"I know. They should get better. And I am glad I have you here for me."

Clark pulled her close and sat back down on the couch.

The next morning Johnathan and Martha found the two of them sound asleep on the couch. Martha walked over and put a blanket over them.

"I'll call the school and let them know we are keeping them home today."

"Wouldnt be a bad idea they are both exhausted."


	12. His Taking Her Changes

He sat on the fence watching her ride the horse in the field. He knew that riding was calming for her. Katherine smiled as she rode up to him.

"Hey there."

"Having a good ride?"

"Yeah. Its relaxing. "

"Good. I prefer you calm." He said to her with a laugh.

"I like you calm too. I have seen a darker Clark Kent and he's not someone I want to see more than once."

"Not a look I like either. You ready for the summer?"

"Yeah then we have our final year. Yiu ready to be seniors?"

"Everything changes."

"I know. I am headed back to the barn with the horse why dont you meet me there."

The last few weeks of school seemed to go by in a flash, a young woman arrived at the farm claiming to know Clark but insisted he come with her to the caves. Katherine wasnt sure about this young woman but Clark seemed to trust her and went with her. Katherine and Johnathan followed them, neither of them were willing to loose Clark.

Katherine looked on in horror as a bright light filled the room, Katherine raised her arms and reached out for Clark before she was thrown backwards against a wall.

"You can't have him." She screamed. Clark was pulled into the wall.

"CLARK!" Katherine screamed, she crawled towards Johnathan and saw he was still breathing she needed to get him out of the cave.

Katherine sat at the hospital as a nurse looked her over while Martha was in with Johnathan. Katherine was at a loss she had no idea what to do. He had left her once and this time he was pulled from her.

"All done Miss Hawke."

"Thanks." Katherine said standing. She had a bandage over her eye and her arm in a sling. She walked into the room where the Kent's were.

"How is Mr. Kent? "

"They aren't sure. Do you know what happened?"

"He was pulled into a wall. I tried to stop it."

"You could have been killed."

"He's gone. I might as well be."

"Katherine no. He will come back. He finds a way."

"Mrs. Kent I never knew I could care this deeply for someone else. I feel like half my soul was ripped away."

Katherine sat down, it was as if her world was falling apart.

"I know the feeling." Martha said looking at Johnathan.

Over the course of the three months Katherine trained her skills. She knew she had powers and she was going to master what ever they were. She sat in the center of the loft floor meditating. She opened her eyes and saw that she was floating above the floor. But when she broke concentration she crashed to the ground.

"Katherine sweetie I am headed back to the hospital do you want to come along?"

"No thanks Mrs. Kent."

"Alright just don't overdo it."

"Yes Mrs. Kent."

Katherine walked inside the house for a glass of water and to take a shower. Once she had finished she came downstairs to make something to eat and she was going to take something to Martha.


	13. Clark Kent Kal-El

Katherine spent the evening at the farm alone. Martha didn't come home that night. She woke the next morning and decided to go see Johnathan. Katherine stepped out of the house when she saw Martha pulling in. But it was the person in the passenger seat that got her attention.

"CLARK!"

She ran for the truck Martha threw it into park and got out.

"Honey he has no memory."

"What?"

"He was found in a field naked last night."

"What?"

"Yes that is what I said."

Katherine walked around to Clark's side of the truck. She opened the door and touched his hands.

"My love?"

He looked at her, he tipped his head and looked deep in her eyes.

"I know you."

"You do?"

"Your the face I kept seeing willing me back here. But here isnt where I should be."

"Yes it is." Katherine took his hand and led him toward the barn.

Katherine watched in surprise as Clark took to the air just after he told her and Martha that his name was Kal-El.

Katherine screamed and Martha was surprised when several windows exploded.

"Ok honey we need to calm you down."

"He's gone. Just like that he's gone." Katherine dropped to the ground her body shaking.

"Oh honey." Martha said. She leaned down and helped Katherine back to her feet.

"I'll be fine..." Katherine stammered shrugging off Martha's hand. She walked absently towards the field while Martha walked inside the the barn.

Katherine stood in the center of the field looked towards the sky and let out the most blood curdling scream, she then dropped to her knees sobbing. This was his fault. She stood and stared he walk toward the caves. She didnt care if all he was was a voice in a cave an echo from the past.

Katherine walked into the caves, anger emanating off her in waves. Her body glowed so intensely that it was as if she held a flashlight to see in the cave. As she made her way further into the caves she stopped when she saw Martha sitting on the ground with Clark's head in her lap.

"I'm me mom. I'm back. " He said to her. Katherine looked at them.

"We need to calm Katherine down." Martha said helping her son up. Clark looked past his mother and saw Katherine standing there.

"Kat? Katty talk to me." Clark moved forward to her. He took her hands in his and waited as the vibrant color slowly died down and her eyes became clear and focused.

"Clark?"

"Yeah. I'm here I'm me." Clark answered her. Katherine wrapped her arms around him and just held on.

"We thought you were lost."

"Mom found a way to bring me back."

"No more Kal-El?"

"No more Kal-El." He answered moving her hair from her face.

Katherine held Clark's hand as they entered his dads hospital room.

"Good to see you awake Mr. Kent." Katherine said smiling.

"What did the doctors say?"

"Your father is a living breathing miracle. Son your mother says you can fly."

"No Kal-El can fly Clark Kent is still earth bound."

"How was it?"

"Exhilarating and scary. Because if I can do that I can do anything."

"You can."

"And Katherine you have gained some powers?"

"Emotion based. I have to fix some windows."

"Should we go home?"

"Yes."

Clark looked at the house with wide eyes.

"That's more than some windows. Kat how did you do that?"

"I screamed. You flew I freaked out."

"That's an understatement."

"Its fine son we can fix it."

"Its the ultimate welcome home. I broke your house."

"Nah just a few windows." Clark said kissing her lightly. "This wont take long."


	14. Beginning Senior Year

Katherine looked at Johnathan as he watched his son.

"Mr. Kent."

"Yes Katherine? "

"You seem worried."

"Always. It's your final year of high school."

"Yes it is. I have to say something."

"What's that?" He asked facing he.

"I've know all of you since I was a kid. And I am actually grateful at how much you and Mrs. Kent really brought me into your home. I've nearly gotten Clark hurt more than once."

"Not really. With all of his powers my son tends to find his own problems. You just happen to join in."

"Mr. Kent he was actually kidnapped last year, not a fake one him actually being taken. And if Lex had found him I had a huge fear of what would have had happened."

"But it didnt and you and Clark are both here and fine. Now my son just needs to stay close to home."

"Yeah. Its our senior year I will keep him close to home."

"How was school today?"

"It was school. We did have a day of staying in class."

"There is always that. I hear Clark tried out for the football team."

"Yes. I was there when he was trying out. He never used his powers and is good."

"My son."

"Isnt like anyone else I know. And as of late neither am I. Doesn't mean he's going to cheat Mr. Kent."

"I know. You're good for my son."

"And he keeps me sane." Katherine smiled and blushed.

Katherine walked into the barn later and saw Lana coming down from the loft. Sparks seemed to come off Katherine as she walked further into the barn.

"Hi Lana."

"Katherine, hi, it's good to see you. I thought I would stop by and drop this off." She held out a notebook.

"My notes?"

"Yeah you dropped them after practice this afternoon. Clark said you were inside."

"Oh. I was surprised to see you back so soon to school. How was Paris?"

"It was a dream. I took pictures I will have to show you."

"You will. Thanks for bringing me this."

"You're welcome. Have a goodnight you two see you at school tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Katherine watched as Lana left and Clark came down the stairs and looked at her oddly.

"Katty?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you sparking?"

"No idea." Katherine said with a shrug. Clark shook his head and put his arm over her shoulders feeling a slight electrical shock from the contact.

"Want to calm the jealousy down?"

"I'm not jealous. Surprised yes jealous no."

"Ok."

They walked into school the next day. Katherine was happy to know Clark had made the football team. She wasnt sure who was more proud him or her. But even she noticed the team were acting oddly.

"You going to stick around again today?"

"Yes, I figured why make two trips to the house and I can work on some school work in the bleachers while your practicing. I do like the new coach though."

"Yeah he's nice.

Katherine sat in the house while Clark finished up something in the barn.

"People were acting odd Mr. Kent."

"What do you mean?"

"Not like themselves. Even Chloe is acting oddly."

"She always cared deeply for Clark."

"Still does. It seems."

"Things will be fine always are."

"I hope so." Katherine said. She looked up as Clark entered the house. He looked rather puzzled and was blushing.

"What happened to you? "

"Uh..ummm.. Chloe."

"What about her?"

"Does she seem a bit off?"

"Could be. Maybe it's nothing. You look tired."

"Ok. I am going to head to bed."

"Ok."

Katherine watched Clark and the team practice from the bleachers. She looked up as Chloe came running out dressed in a cheerleading uniform.

Clark looked so confused and looked over at Katherine. Katherine shrugged she had no idea what to do.

Clark walked over and drank from cooler and about choked on it. Katherine watched him intently.

Later that evening Clark was in the barn alone, he looked up when he heard a noise and saw his coach coming up the stairs to the loft.

Katherine came out to the barn a while later to see Lex bandaging Clark.

"What happened?"

"Someone attacked Clark."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why are you here Lex?"

"I wanted go give you something. I am done investigating you. Your my friend Clark and I don't want to loose that friendship."

Katherine followed Clark into the school. Lois was standing in the hall.

She had a feeling he knew what happened and why people are acting crazy.

"And now that mystery is solved can we enjoy your first game." Katherine asked kissing him.

Sitting in the stands with his parents there was only a few minutes left of the game and one play could win it all. Clark threw the pass and they won their game.

Chloe looked so embarrassed when standing next to Clark after what happened. Katherine walked up as Clark leaned down and kissed Chloe on the cheek.

"Hey there you two."

"Hi Katherine."

"You ok?"

"Yeah sorry about that. I thought my feelings weren't there anymore."

"Chloe it's fine. Its sweet. And your his best friend."

"Yeah."

"No really Chloe I am happy Clark has a friend like you."

Chloe smiled and blushed. Katherine leaned in and hugged the younger woman.


	15. A New Foe

Lois?" Katerine said coming from the house.

"Hey Katherine."

"What are you doing here?"

"Remember I told Clark we were having Chloe's 18th birthday party here."

"Lois we can't." Clark said as Lois loaded two boxes into his arms.

"I've already told people where we were having it and you dont want to upset Chloe."

"I've got a guy from Princeton coming. Plus my parents aren't home."

"Clark it isn't going to be sodom and gemora it's just a few people singing happy birthday. Mr Ivy league won't even know we are here."

Clark just kind of stood there confused. Katherine followed behind them as they walked further into the barn.

The barn was fully decorated when Clark walked up to Katherine.

"Small party?"

"It isn't that bad. Maybe we can get them in and out. Clark it's for Chloe."

"I know but where are they?"

"No idea. Why dont you ask Jason."

"Good idea." Clark said walking over to Jason. Katherine could see it was a tense moment between the two men. She hated to see Clark upset and to know that someone he considered a friend angry with him didnt help. The double doors to the barn opened and Lana, Chloe and Lois walked in. Clark pulled Lois aside confused as to why they were late.

Katherine awoke the next morning with the ringing of Clark's cellphone. He sat up to answer it and sounded surprised when it was his mom calling. Katherine looked down at her body.

"Clark. Uh ...um...Clark." Katherine said touching his arm. Clark hung up his phone and turned and faced her, he looked down and became surprised. He grabbed his shirt and covered her with it.

"What the hell happened?"

"That's a fantastic question. But why am I damned near naked." Katherine asked.

"I don't know but let's get you inside and get you inside and put something on."

"Your pants are here I am not even sure where my dress is. Didnt the Princeton guy come last night?"

"Yup. Let's get this cleaned up I'll go talk to Lex maybe he can help."

"Maybe. This was just so odd. My head is still spinning."

"Let's get inside I will get this cleaned."

Katherine stood inside the house, Clark had asked her to stay inside he wasn't sure what had been going on and because of that he was afraid she would get hurt. She looked towards the barn when she watched Clark go inside. She noticed the time and wondered why he would be going inside so late. She left the house and headed into the barn, she ducked as a tool went flying past her head.

"What the hell?" She whispered. She moved into the shadows to keep an eye on what was going on. Katherine's eyes got wide as Clark was raised into the air.

"Oh my god." She said as Clark crashed to the floor and Chloe and Lois pinned him to the floor. Katherine still didn't dare move as she watched Lana step between Clark's legs and chant a spell and remove his powers also causing him to pass out. Katherine became angry, she had no idea what was going on but they had hurt Clark and that was enough to anger her. Katherine slowly stepped from the shadows as Lana, Lois and Chloe stood and stepped away from Clark.

"What did you do?" She growled as sparks eminated from her body as she walked towards them.

"A witch. Very nice."

"Not even close. What did you do to him?"

"You don't need to worry about about him. I would be more concerned about myself if I were you." Lana said as she moved her hand. Katherine flew backwards slamming into one of the beams slumping the the floor unconscious.

"What do you want done with her?"

"She's harmless. Clark has the information I desire."

Katherine came to and heard Clark talking to Lana. She slowly sat up and waited for the wave of dizziness and nausea to subside enough for her to stand. She made her way to where they were just as the girls disappeared. She dropped to her knees as she as another wave of dizziness hit. She turned as she heard a noise and saw Jason come running in. He unchained Clark, Clark fell to the ground rubbing his wrists. Jason left and Clark turned and looked and saw Katherine kneeling there.

"Kat?"

"I'm fine. Go help them. I'll be here when you get back."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, they need you go."

Katherine made her way to her feet again and almost fell again.

"Ok, I'm just going to sit here." She told her self as she sat down on the floor. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but she looked up to see Clark come running into the barn.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Clark I hit my head I am dizzy I will be fine. Do you want to help me inside?"

"Yeah. Sorry about today."

"This wasnt your fault. But what the hell was that?"

"A witch."

"That explains why I learned to fly. I saw them take your powers away. How did you get them back?"

"The stone in the cave. But the girls are back to normal and have no memory of what happened."

"Maybe it's for the best they don't remember. I prefer not to remember what they did."

"It will be fine." He said as they walked into the house. Clark came downstairs the next morning to see his mother in the kitchen.

"When did you get back?"

"Few hours ago. Your dad is out there doing your chores."

"I guess I over slept." Clark said. Katherine sat up as Johnathan entered the house.

"Son is there something you need to tell us?" He asked holding up a bra.

"It was magic."

"No really it was. Mr. Kent, Lana was possessed by a 16th century witch. They were able to take Clark's powers away."

"Its the first time for anything. Even in Smallville."

"Yeah well I am still nursing a migraine from being tossed across the barn."

"Are you two alright?"

"His powers are back and my headache will pass eventually."

Johnathan and Martha looked at the two and wondered if it was safe to leave them alone at any time.


	16. Graduation

Things couldn't have been better for them as Katherine stood in the line with everyone else getting ready to accept their diplomas. Her last name was before Clark's so she knew she would go up just before him. Both were looking around for their missing friend.

"Have either of you seen her?" Katherine asked when she got close to Clark and Chloe.

"Nope." They both answered. Katherine was concerned this was the first time she knew of that Lana would be late for anything. Katherine walked across the stage and accepted her diploma followed by Clark. They both stopped when they heard sirens. An announcement of another meteor shower that was about to hit Smallville.

"Go with my parents."

"What?"

"Kat, just go with my parents. I am going to try and find Lana."

"Alright. Please be careful."

"I will." He said kissing her. Martha grabbed Katherine by the arm.

"Come on sweetie." She told her. Katherine followed her as Clark took off. Katherine got into the truck with his parents and they headed to the farm.

Clark arrived at the farm some time later.

"Go upstairs and pack only what is neccessary."

"I can't. I need to find out why this is happening."

"Clark?" Katherine walked up to him and touch his face.

"I have to." He said to her.

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too." He said touching her face. He kissed her lightly and took off. Katherine turned, her eyes shined with tears as she looked at Johnathan and Martha.

"He'll be fine." Johnathan said to her. " just go grab some stuff and bring it to the truck."

Katherine nodded and headed upstairs. They were outside finishing up on the truck when Clark came speeding into the yard. He looked worried.

"Son help me tie this down."

"I can't go with you."

"I have to unite the stones."

"What? No." Katherine grabbed his shoulders and made him look at her.

"No your my son."

"I have to."

"Just know we are proud of you and know you will be safe." Johnathan said to his son. Katherine looked down as Clark took her in his arms and hugged her. He knew this would be hard on her. But he also knew that she would be safe with his parents.

"Please stay with my parents."

"But."

"Kat, please."

"Alright." Katherine said relenting. She hated the idea of letting him leave not knowing if she'd see him again. She knew she had to do something.

"Katherine I know what your thinking and don't go after him. You could be killed and he would never forgive himself if something happened to you."

"But I cant let him face this alone."

"But he has to"

"I know."

"Let's finish this and get out of here before the meteors hit."

"Alright."

They hurried down the driveway and stopped before hitting another truck, Jason stepped from the truck and cocked a shotgun. Katherine reacted and it seemed as if a force field appeared around her and the Kents.

Jason seemed confused.

"Where is Clark?"

"Well he's not here." Johnathan answered. Jason fired the shotgun breaking the window of the truck through what ever it was Katherine had around them.

"Well that won't help." She muttered. Went back up to the house, parking the truck near the house. Jason made Martha tie Jonathan's hands, then he shoved her into a chair. Katherine stood near the door, hoping Jason would forget she was there. She was very wrong as he turned and faced her. The crazed look in his eyes scared the hell out of her, she raised her hands more defensively than anything. If he fired that shotgun he could kill her.

"You're his girlfriend, you should know where he is."

"I don't. Please calm down."

"Where are the stones Katherine?"

"What stones?"

"Don't lie to me Katherine." He said to her firing the gun. She ducked before it could hit her. Katherine's eyes got wide as she realized that he wasn't kidding around he was willing to kill them

"Leave her alone Jason." Johnathan said to him. "She doesn't know anything."

Jason walked up to Katherine, she backed up as far as she could until she backed into the wall. He pressed the shotgun against her face, he then turned the gun around and slammed the butt of the gun against her head. Katherine collapsed to the floor unconscious, blood running from the side of her head.

"KATHERINE!"

"Jason, she couldn't hurt you. Why did you do that?"

"Let's just say maybe you will answer my questions if you think I will hurt her worst."

Katherine came around a short time later, her head now throbbed, her vision double. She slowly sat up before grabbing her head and staying as quiet as possible not to let Jason know she was conscious. Jason turned and saw she was sitting up, he moved towards her, her raised her hands defensively and he flew backwards. The house started to shake, Johnathan and Martha looked up while holding each other.

"That's not me." Katherine stated. They all looked up as a meteor slammed into the house.

Katherine climbed out from under some rubble and tried to stand.

"Damn it." She hissed when she looked down at her mangled leg. "Mr. Kent? Mrs. Kent?"

"I'm looking for her." Johnathan said digging for his wife. Katherine leaned a little as she saw Lois entering the house. Lois helped dig for Martha, finding her buried under several items.

"She's barely breathing."

"Can you help me get her out of here?"

"Yes." Lois said. "Katherine stay put I will be right back."

"Where exactly am I going to go?" Katherine said. She tried to pull herself to a standing position, the pain was over whelming but she knew she had to get out of the broken house. Lois ran back into the house.

"Where's Clark?"

"He wasn't here."

"Let's get you out of here." Lois let Katherine lean on her and they hobbled out of the house. Lois helped put Katherine into the car while Johnathan sped out of the yard in the truck.

Katherine sat in the hospital room, her leg in a cast all the way to her hip. It was broken all the way to the hip a compound fracture that had to be repaired surgically. What powers she did have were no match for a crazed man with a shotgun or a meteor slamming into a house. Pain meds in her system kept the pain down but movement hurt allot. Lois entered the room.

"Broken?"

"Yup. All the way up. In addition to three cracked ribs and one hell of a concussion. How's Mrs. Kent? "

"She woke up twenty minutes ago. Mr. Kent was scared she was worse. We still haven't seen Clark."

"He'll find a way back."

"You should get some rest. I'll stop back by later."

"Thanks Lois." Katherine said. Lois smiled and nodded and left. Katherine leaned back against the pillow and closed her eyes.

He stood in the doorway, he saw how broken she was and felt it was partly his fault.

"I love you." He said coming into the room. He kissed her cheek and turned to leave.

"I love you too." She answered him.

"You're awake."

"Yeah. You ok?"

"Kind of."

"Huh?"

"Jor-el took my powers. I'm human."

"Really?"

"Yup." He said sitting down in the chair next to the bed. He looked at her laying there in the bed.

"How far up does the cast go?"

"All the way to the hip. Its interesting. And it happened when the house was hit by the meteor. But Jason was there and tried to kill us. Clark he was looking for those stones."

"Don't have to worry about those anymore."

"Really?"

"Trust me."

"I do. I'm tired."

"Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He said leaning in and kissing her again.


	17. Her Healing His Death

Katherine was told that it would take 8 weeks or more to heal. She knew the more part because of how bad the lef was injured. Clark was there daily even if he had been working on helping his dad working on repairing the farm. Katherine was due to go home in a few days.

"Hey." Katherine said when Martha entered the room.

"Hi."

"Where's Clark?"

"Uh. Sweetie he was just brought in."

"What?"

"He was shot."

"Where is he?"

"Down in the er."

Katherine swung her legs over the side of the bed and forced herself to a standing position. Once she was steady she grabbed her cruches and headed for the door.

"Honey."

Katherine turned and looked at her and headed down the hallway. She slowly made her way down the hallway. She turned the corner and spotted the room he was in. Martha made her way back to Johnathan. Hoping for some good news.

"Love?" Katherine touched his face. He turned his head and smiled at her, then his eyes closed and his heart stopped.

"Clark? Clark?" She cried as the nurse carefully pushed her from the room. She stood in the hall as they worked on him but never got his heart beat back. Katherine moved into the room and sobbed holding him. She made her way part of the way down the hall when she let out the most blood curdling scream, windows shattered and lights exploded around her. Johnathan moved to her when he realized what had happened. The doctor explained they had lost him. The nurse came back down the hallway and told the doctor the there was something wrong with Clark. They made their way back down to the room to find him gone. This was not helping her emotional control as more windows blew out. A nurse moved close enough to inject something into Katherine and Johnathan caught her before she fell as she became limp in his arms.

"Where is my son?"

"We have no idea. He was just in here." The nurse said. Two male nurses came down the hall with a gurney, they placed Katherine's unconscious form on it. They took her down the hall.

He appeared at home, his clothes torn and burnt as his dad hung up the phone. Martha hugged her son. They were both surprised he was standing there.

"Your powers?"

"They are back."

"Clark something happened at the hospital. When your heart stopped Katherine lost her mind. She screamed and windows shattered and lights exploded. I've never seen that have you?"

"No, but I've never seen her that upset. Where is she?"

"They had to sedate her. The longer she was awake the more windows broke."

"Dad most people don't know about her powers. We need to get her out of there."

"I'll get her."

"No I'll go get her. Might be hard to explain how she got out of the hospital but I can't leave her there."

Clark took off to the hospital, arriving moments later. He walked down the hallway and into her room. Not only was she sedated but they had restrained her. He pulled the bindings off and lifted her into his arms and superspeeded out of the hospital with her. He arrived back at the farm a short time later.

"I saw something on her chart before I left."

"They were getting ready to transfer her to Belreirve. There is no way I was allowing that."

"Neither would we. Let her rest we will wait until she wakes."

"Yeah." Clark took her upstairs to his room and lay her on the bed. He covered her and sat down next to the bed holding her hand in his own.

Katherine moaned a little and turned her head and was surprised when she realized she wasnt at the hospital. But in Clark's room. She looked down and saw him, his hand holding hers. She reached over and touched his face startling him awake.

"Kat."

"Are you really here?"

"Yeah. I am here. Jor-el gave me back my powers."

"But you're alive."

"Yes. And I hear you lost your cool."

"What did I do?"

"I dont know I didnt ask. I just know dad said they had to sedate you."

"I lost control again. Clark you're my emotional center. Without you I have no control."

"How are you feeling."

"Drained. Like I let every bit of my energy out in one burst."

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Not alone."

"I'll stay with you." Clark said. He climbed into the bed and lay holding her close to him. He knew she needed to rest or what healing had happened would be undone. Johnathan and Martha came upstairs to find them both asleep.

"Let's leave them alone." Martha said. Johnathan agreed and both went back downstairs.


	18. Finding her Calm loosing his

Katherine worked hard over the next few months, doing everything she could to keep her calm and not to become angry over little things. She never knew that she had been able to what she did. She watched as Johnathan ran for senator for the Kansas. The very night the election was very different than any other. Johnathan had won the election but left the party early. When Martha, Clark and Katherine left and headed back to the farm, Johnathan was coming from the barn. All three were puzzled by the fact he was even at the farm. They got out of the car and as they approached him, Johnathan collapsed in their arms, he touched his son's face and looked at his wife. His eyes rolled back and he stopped breathing.

Katherine began to shake wondering what had happened what had caused this.

A few days later a light snow came down from the sky, inside the Kent home it was a somber feeling. Martha stood holding some pearls her hands shaking. Clark walked into the room and helped his mom putting them on. Katherine kept her distance but stayed close by. Their raw emotions were sending her own into overdrive.

They stood grave side as people came to pay their respects to a man that was well loved within the community. Katherine looked and saw Lois, Lana Chloe and off in the distance was Lex. Coming up next to Martha was Lionel. Katherine held Clark's hand as they stood there. He hadn't really done much but look lost.

It had been two days since Johnathan had been buried and Katherine stood looking at Clark. As much as she wanted to be there for him, his emotions were so strong she was afraid she would loose her own cool.

"Mrs. Kent."

"Yes Katherine? "

"Are you alright?"

"As best as I can be. How are you doing? I know you cared for him too."

"He was the father I had never had. He understood my emotional outbursts and didnt yell when I blew out the windows more than once."

"Clark once broke our table in half. He was three."

"Really?"

"Yep. So understanding someone with gifts was something he could handle. You help Clark stay centered."

"Not as of late. He wont talk to me. I can feel his anger but if I try to get close I might loose control myself."

"Give him time." Martha said touching her arm. Katherine nodded and followed Martha out to the barn. Both were surprised to see him home.

"Your home early."

"I kind of drop off the rest of the semester."

"Clark."

"You need the help here."

"Clark."

"Mom its done."

Katherine couldn't take it anymore and walked up to him. She felt his anger and resentment coming off him in waves. She turned and watched as Martha turned and left due to the fact she needed to get to Metropolis for a meeting about Johnathan's senate seat. Katherine touched Clark's arm, she felt his emotions hit her hard.

"Clark. Like you've told me before. You need to calm down."

He looked at her, she could see all of his emotions in his eyes and face.

"Please." She begged. His emotions started to make her head hurt. He just turned and walked into the house. Some time later Martha walked into the house and she had a cut on her face. Clark about lost it,

Katherine sat near the door when she heard it open, she turned to see Clark enter. Neither had seen him in twenty four hours and both had spoken to Chloe about it. Martha stood and walked up to her son and saw he now wore his father's watch. On the tv behind her was a home video of his dad and him when he was a kid. There was no stopping the tears as Martha pulled her son close and held him as he cried. Something that Katherine felt was that he needed. Katherine waited knowing that Clark needed his mothers comfort at the moment. Clark turned to her and took her hand and pulled her to him.

"Thank you for being patient." He whispered to her. Katherine nodded and just held on to him, her own tears soaking his shirt. She had cried when they lost Johnathan but when he cried she knew it meant so much more..

"I love you." She told him kissing him.

authors note.. this chapter is all over the place written different as I could barely make it through this episode when I rewatched it shortly after the loss of my own father. *


	19. Losing him facing a new Foe

heard extra footsteps and tuned to see Lionel coming towards her. Katherine looked at him oddly but stepped aside for a second as Lionel walked up to Clark.

"What's the problem son?"

"Its something I have to do."

"I see the dagger, what does Jor-el want you to do?"

"I have to kill the person that will become the vessel of Zod."

"One sacrifice to save many is the cost."

"Even if the cost is your son's life?"

"Lex?"

"He was taken today."

"Taken you say, from wher?"

"Flanders field."

Katherine stood on the stairs, she continued up to come up next to him.

"What would need to be done?"

"I would have to kill him with this. I don't want to kill anyone."

"Clark you might have to." Katherine told him, he knew she was telling the truth but he wasnt sure he could. Lionel left the barn in search of his son.

Clark was told that Lionel was in the hospital after his encounter with Lex. He hurried to the hospital to speak to Lionel. Katherine waited at the house, it was getting dark by the time Clark had returned to the farm. He looked concerned as he walked up to her.

"What's with the power?"

"Brainiac wanted me to help bring Zod back I told him no he sent some kind of virus and it shut everything down. It's all the way to Metropolis."

"Did you check on Chloe? "

"Yeah, I didn't like leaving her there but Lex called one of the phones. Are you going to be alright if you stay out of the barn. Please I don't want you hurt."

"I'll be fine." Katherine kissed him. She stood back as he headed into the barn. Katherine didn't like the idea of staying out of the way. She knew what her powers were and knew what they could do. She waited a few minutes and then walked into the barn. She was surprised when she saw Lex toss Clark up into the loft.

"Clark!" Katherine screamed heading further into the barn.

"Stay there." He said as he pinned Lex to the floor.

"Do it Clark. Prove you are your fathers son."

Katherine jumped when she heard the voice and saw Milton Fine standing next to her.

"What the hell."

Clark turned and threw the dagger at Fine and it hit him dead in the chest. Suddenly the dagger began to glow red.

"What have I done?"

"You've opened the portal for Zod."

A red beam went through Fine and slammed into Lex throwing Clark backwards. Katherine turned and Fine had disappeared. She ran up the stairs to get to Clark. Lex turned and ignored her and walked right up to Clark. He walked up to Clark not touching him he looked in his eyes.

"You have your father's eyes. Hello Kal-El."

"Where's Lex?"

"Lex is dead."

"Why are you here?"

"What anyone would want that has been caged like a beast, revenge."

"Then this is between us, these people have done nothing to you."

"But you feel no greater pain that to see others suffer. I will spare those you love if you join me."

"I will never join you."

"I hope that is a decision you can live with for the rest of your life." He said. He pulled a silver ring from his wrist and let it go, it floated past Clark and out the window. Clark looked at it then back towards Lex then was pulled from the window.

"CLARK!" Katherine screamed, she turned her head, her eyes blazing with anger as she staired at the man that was once Lex. The power that was coming off her was breaking beams close by.

"What did you do? Where did he go?" She demanded. He looked at her and saw the damage she was already causing. He reached out for her and Katherine sent him flying backwards off the loft and onto the barn for. Katherine looked down at him then looked as Zod now stood next to her. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the floor.

"You're powerful for someone that is just a human." He said to her, without warning he thew her out of the loft, she hit one of the high beams and landed hard on the floor. It was an amazing feat that she was still conscious as he made his way down the stairs and stopped over her. He leaned down and lifted her off the floor.

"You might be useful." He said looking her over. He tapped her head knocking her out.

Katherine came to sometime later and looked around seeing she was in Lex's house. To her surprise she saw Lana trying to free her hand that was pinned to the wall.

"Oh god. Lana?"

"You're awake."

"What the hell happen?"

"He is going to destroy the world. I have to go to the farm. Are you going to be ok?"

Katherine started to stand when a wave of dizziness hit her.

"I'm going to have to. There is no leaving here. I might try and find a place to hide if I can get the world to stop spinning long enough." Katherine said. Lana nodded and left. Katherine tried to stand only to fall down again. Her body ached and that was to be expected from the distance she had fallen. Her leg had finally healed she prayed it wasnt broken again.

She looked up as Lex/Zod entered the room. He saw that Lana had freed herself. He looked over at Katherine.

Katherine started to stand but quickly regretted it. Her head turned as she saw Lana enter the room. Katherine looked on in amazement as Lana tried to seduce him. When she tried to stab him with the dagger he took it from her and tossed her across the room. "Lana." Katherine tried to get up. Finally she just crawled towards her friend. She looked up at Zod, she had perfected her shield and got it around her and Lana. Zod looked at them and then looked back at the case he had set down. The house began to shake, he turned and walked toward them, he reached out and grabbed Katherine tossing her across the room. Her shield was nothing to stop him. He lifted Lana off the floor as she tried to crawl away from him. He pinned her to the wall choking her. Katherine heard a noise, her vision was swimming as it was but she heard the one voice that kept her focused.

"Let her go."

Lex turned and faced Clark.

"Kal-El." He almost growled and dove at him both went out the window.

"Clark?" She watched as they both disappeared out the window.

Katherine crawled towards Lana.

"Lana honey, wake up. Please." She said shaking her. Katherine looked up as Clark came running into the house.

"Clark? Is he?"

"Gone. I dropped off Lex at the hospital. Here let's get you out of here."

"What about Lana?"

"I'll take her. Come on. He said lifting both.

Katherine looked at Clark as he came up to her at the hospital.

"I'm fine nothing is broken. Bruised but not broken. Anyone else hurt?"

"Lois was, the plane her and mom were in crashed by the fortress Jor-el sent them back. Mom brought her here. I also checked on Chloe. Shes fine too."

"Can we go home?"

"Yeah, are you ok to walk?"

"Yeah." Katherine said getting up. She got dizzy and waited a moment. Clark started to lift her.

"Wait until we are outside." Katherine said. Clark nodded and once they were outside he lifted her into his arms and headed back to the farm.

There was so much damage and in ways Clark felt it was his fault.


	20. Taking the blame

was constantly on the go fixing things. He had already caught his first cold, which Katherine could not have found funnier until he had to repair the barn door he had blown halfway across Smallville. She watched as Martha made a call conferming her going to a party Lex was holding. Clark had entered the house from outside and poured himself some juice.

"That for the ball?"

"Yes, I just RSVP'd for two."

"You know I dont like costumes and it isnt exactly a good place for a reunion."

""What do you think about them?"

"They've changed."

"Everyone does."

"She has a point." Katherine said looking at Clark.

"I'll go with you Mrs. Kent."

"Ok."

Katherine stood next to Martha at the party. She could see Lex making his way through the crowd shaking the occasional hand. He turned and looked at her, he nodded his head at her but didnt approach them.

"You alright?" Martha asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I expected some kind of response. But I am keeping my feelings in check. I don't think we need me breaking things."

"That might be a good thing." Martha said to her.

"Senator Kent. I'd like you to meet Oliver Queen."

"Mr. Queen its nice to meet you."

"Miss Lane tells me a great deal about your policy points and I would love to discuss this with you."

"I would like that."

Katherine smiled and watched the exchange. She suddenly felt there was something off. She turned and looked at Martha.

"Mrs. Kent."

"Yes dear?"

"I think I am going to leave I am feeling kind of off and don't want to do any damage."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I think I need the walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"If your sure." Martha said watching the young woman walk away. Katherine walked out the one side of the house coming out by the greenhouse. She noticed the sprinklers were going. She walked towards it and noticed Clark standing in the doorway.

"Clark?"

"Kat. What are you doing here?"

"I came to the party with your mom. But I starting feeling odd so I thought a walk home might clear my head."

"Need a lift?"

"I need a walk. To calm down."

"Then I will walk with you."

"By the way why are you wet in Lex's greenhouse?"

"One of the phantoms that got out I traced it back here."

"Why does your shirt have a hole in it?"

"Let's just say that one could hurt me and did."

"But your ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." He answered as they walked. He took her hand and stopped walking and looked at her.

"Kat I am fine. Chloe figured out what happened. She was a huge help."

"I'm glad. Your mom will freak if she sees that hole."

"Good thing I have more than one of these shirts."

"And your jacket?"

"I'll figure it out." He said turning and continuing to walk. They arrived back at the farm after Martha already had arrived. She looked up as they both walked in.

"Clark when did you meet up with Katherine?"

"Lex's greenhouse."

"You were there? Why?"

"Dealing with someone that got out of the phantom zone."

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah it's fine." Clark answered her.

"Alright well I am going to go to bed. Dont stay up all night."

"We won't."

Katherine watched as Martha went upstairs. She turned and faced Clark.

"Ok, what the hell?"

"Really."

"Yes really."

"She surprised me. I didn't think she could do anything."

"Well your safe that's all that counts. How many more of those things are out there?"

"No idea. I am trying to figure that out."

"I hope not to many more because if she could hurt you what can the others do?"

"Good question."

"Clark please dont die for this. I've lost you more than once and I can't handle it again."

"I won't leave you again."

Clark pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. He lifted her into his arms and headed to the stairs. She looked deep in his blue eyes.

"I love you."

"And I you." He said as he climbed the stairs. He walked into his room, closing the door behind him and lay her on the bed. He leaned down and looked into her violet eyes, a smile play on his face as he leaned down and kissed her. Katherine reached up and pulled his shirt over his head tossing it to the floor. Her hands moved over his chest as she pulled him closer to her, she deepened the kiss.

"You are my everything." She whispered. His hands moved up her body as he found the top of the dress she was wearing. He so wanted to rip the dress off of her but he knew that he wanted to take things slowly. He looked into her eyes, his hands finally able to undo the dress and as he slid it from her he looked down into her eyes and was surprised to see them glowing. And then the window blew out. Clark stood and looked at her.

"Damn it." She growled.

"Its alright. Are you?"

"Yeah, I just don't understand what caused that. We've been intement before I've never broken anything."

"That is true. But you did say you were feeling odd earlier."

"Yeah and it didn't happen until after I went to Lex's house."

"It will be fine. Come here." He said laying on the bed and pulling her to him. Even if they couldn't do anything he would still sleep in the same bed with her and would make her feel safe. He owed her that much.


	21. Something Wrong

Clark came downstairs earlier than Katherine the next morning.

"Mom."

"What's wrong?"

"That's it I have no idea. Kat said she started feeling off at Lex's last night."

"Yeah that's what she told me before she left the party. She did seem sort of off. Is everything alright?"

"Kat and I were...well."

"Ok beyond that."

"Her eyes started to glow and she blew out one of the bedroom windows. She's never done it before."

"At all?"

"Even the first time we did anything she didn't. Something's wrong."

"Just keep an eye on her and let me know if there is a change. I have to go out of town if you need me."

"I'll call." Clark watched as his mom went upstairs to get her bag. Katherine came downstairs, her eyes bloodshot and he could see she was tired. She made it to the bottom of the stairs before she stumbled.

"Hey." He said quickly catching her before she fell.

"Sorry, I'm fine."

"You're not fine. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. With all the anger issues I've had before this is new. Clark it scares me."

"We will figure it out. Like we always do."

"I hope so." Katherine said. She sat down and looked towards the stairs as Martha came down them.

"You need to get some rest Katherine you look exhausted."

"I am tired." Katherine told her.

"Take today to rest. Clark try to stay close to home."

"I'll try. I do have to meet up with Chloe for a while but I wont be gone long."

"Ill be fine alone." Katherine assured them both. Martha hugged her and left, Clark kissed her quickly and headed for the door.

"Are you sure your going to be ok?"

"Clark how much damage can I do if I am resting."

"From what I've seen allot. But I'll be back as fast as I can."

Katherine nodded and watched him leave. She had to admit she was tired and walked out and walked over and lay down on the couch. Grabbing a blanket she covered herself and closed her eyes. While she slept she dreamed and those dreams were vivid, and as such windows exploded around her sleeping form.

Clark arrived at the farm, he could hear the windows exploding and ran closer to the house. He ducked as the front door came flying off past his head.

"What the hell?" He muttered heading into the house. He looked around and was surprised by the damage that had been done only to find Katherine sound asleep on the couch. He moved to her side touching her arm.

"Kat, wake up. Come on honey wake up." He said shaking her a bit. Katherine's eyes snapped open and as her vision cleared she looked around.

"What did I do?"

"I have no idea but you were sound asleep. Kat we need to figure this out."

"I will admit it, I'm scared I dont know what to do."

"Maybe your changing."

"Into what? I've almost destroyed the house. Again. Please help me."

"I will. We will figure this out. No matter what we will figure this out."

He held her as he looked around, there was so much damage. Clark stood, Katherine gave him an odd look.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning. Give me a second." Clark told her. Katherine watched as he quickly cleaned the mess, righted pictures, put doors back on their hinges and replaced windows. He came back in and sat down next to her.

"See all better."

"Where did you get the windows?"

"Barn, we have a bunch after your last few times of blowing out the windows."

"Really?" She asked laughing.

"Yup." He pulled her into his arms and held her. "You hungry?"

"Yeah actually I am."

"Should we order a pizza or should I see what we have to cook?"

"How about just sandwiches."

"That will work. And then we can watch a movie. Maybe giving you time to just relax we can keep you calm?"

"Sounds good to me." Katherine said, she just hoped it would help.

Clark looked down at her a short time later to see she had fallen asleep again, these dreams were taking allot out of her especially with her powers going into overdrive. He needed to find out why one way or another.


	22. Finding the calm in the storm

Clark barely left Katherine alone which made it hard to do what he needed to get thr phantoms that had escaped when he did. If he did have to leave he would ask Chloe to come over. Katherine was feeling like a child in need of supervision. And as much as she didn't want to admit it drove her nuts.

"Hey Chloe."

"Hi Kat."

"Clark going to be busy again?"

"Yeah. But shouldn't be gone long this time. Are you sure you're alright with this?"

"Better than me blowing up the house. Plus I was working on baking."

"What are you making?"

"Cookies are about to come out and Mrs. Kent left me her recipe for muffins so I am making those too. I get easily bored."

"So I noticed." Chloe said to her. Katherine stood and grabbed an oven mit and pulled the cookies from the oven. She turned and put the first batch of muffins in the oven. She grabbed the mixing bowl and started her next batch of muffins. Pain shot through her head as she steadied herself against the counter.

"Kat are you alright?" Chloe asked coming over to her. Katherine was trying to calm her breathing and tur pain.

"I'm fine."

"Kat, your not fine. You nearly fell. What's wrong?"

"Just pain. I'll be fine." She lied. She turned back to what she was doing as another wave of pain hit and the glass mixing bowl hit the floor as Katherine fell to her knees. Chloe dropped down next to her friend, she pulled her phone from her purse and dialed Clark's number.

"You're needed at home now. No she's not get here now." Chloe said. Within a few minutes Clark arrived at the house. He saw Katherine on the floor holding her head.

"Kat? What's wrong?"

"I don't know it hurts." She cried. Clark looked to Chloe for answers, she had none to give. He took his hand and smacked her head knocking her out.

"You sure that will help?"

"For now yes. This started after she was over at Lex's house. But I've been there millions of times no issues. Shes been there before."

"Maybe it has something to do with the phantom?"

"She was no where near her. Kat came out after all was done and found me soaking wet. She was confused."

"But you had been inside that thing Clark maybe there were pods or something on you."

"I don't know. Maybe it could be something that started from when Lex was Zod."

"That could be possible. You might want to take the muffins out of the oven before they burn."

"Huh?"

"She was baking there are muffins in the oven."

"Oh. That explains why the mixing bowl was out and now on the floor."

"Yeah. She was wanting to surprise you."

"She surprised me just not the way she wanted."

"I'll go do some research and I will call you if I find anything."

"Ok, I'm going to lay her on the couch and clean up. But we need to find something, it's like being in the center of a storm I cant find the end of. I don't want this to kill her."

"We will find an answer Clark."

Clark looked at Katherine as he lifted her into his arms. He held her close to him as he walked to the couch, Chloe waited a moment and then left. She needed to find an answer to what was happening, Katherine had been her friend since jr high and even she wasn't going to watch her friend die.

Clark quickly cleaned up the mess, set the muffins and cookies on the large tray in the center of the kitchen island, he looked over at Katherine as he put away the last of the dishes. He walked over and knelt down next to her, he moved her hair from her face as he watched her.

"Hey." He said as he watched her eyes slowly open.

"It doesn't hurt as bad."

"But it still hurts?"

"Yup. Where did Chloe go?"

"Research, we need to know what is happening. Kat you've never been this bad and its getting worse."

"Clark, no one has what I have and because of that no one will know how to fix."

"We will figure it out. I promise."

Katherine nodded and held his hand. He looked at her, he could almost see the pain in her eyes. He lifted her into his arms and went outside just as she screamed causing him to drop her and go flying.

"Damn it." He muttered standing up. This had been the second time she had tossed him across the yard. He got close to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Come on Kat calm down please." He whispered. He held on to her as he felt her power finally start to subside. He looked down to see her starting to cry.

"Hey don't cry. You didnt do anything wrong."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, my pride maybe but physically no."

Clark hoped that maybe Chloe could find some form of answer. He needed to find another phantom he thought there was only one left and he needed to find it but he didn't want to leave her alone either.


	23. A different Clark

Katherine had been having no issues with her powers in a few weeks so she figured that Clark could finish what he needed to, but then Clark was told that Lana had been killed in a car bomb. Katherine knew that Clark held a place in his heart for Lana even if he told her she was only the one he loved. Before she could even stop him Clark took off.

Katherine was scared he might do something he would regret later but as fast as he was there was no way she could get to him let alone stop him. Lionel arrived at the farm looking for Clark.

"He's gone."

"Miss Hawke where would he go?"

"He heard about the car explosion he went after Lex."

"Come with me we can stop him." Lionel said to her. Katherine followed him and got into the limo. They drove to the dam.

"Why would he come here?"

"My son is here." He answered as they entered the dam. She followed close behind and stopped when Lionel did when Clark flew past them and slammed into the wall.

"Son are you alright."

"That isnt me that's the phantom." Clark said from the other room. Katherine turned and then looked at the one standing near them.

"Oh god." Katherine said backing up. Lionel pulled a kryptonite rock from the lead box and pressed it against the Clark that stood in front of them. He seemed to get stronger in stead of weak. Katherine backed up as the phantom shoved Lionel away from him, Lionel slammed into the far wall and was unconscious. Katherine had no idea where to go. The phantom Clark went back into the room Clark was in. Katherine made her way into that room, she raised her hands and moved then quickly throwing the phantom against the wall.

"Kat get out of here."

"Not without you." Katherine said moving forward. She stopped when the phantom Clark stopped in front of her, he backhanded her sending her flying backwards into a wall where she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Leave them alone." Clark stood walking towards him. He punched Clark sending him through the wall he went out following him.

Katherine moaned as she grabbed her head and slowly stood. She reached up and felt the blood that was coming from the back of her head. She looked around and saw there was water everywhere.

"Lionel, Katherine? "

"Clark!" Katherine yelled as she made her way to the hall. He looked up and came running to her.

"You alright."

"Not really, I hit my head pretty bad its bleeding."

"Ok let's get you out of here." Clark said, he stopped and listened.

"What do you hear?"

"Lois. Shes screaming for help. Can you walk alright."

"Yeah the walls still seem intact I can always lean on."

"Ok let's go." He held onto her for as long as he could until he came to where he heard the voices. Katherine stood back as he punched the wall and it crumbled. Lois looked up.

"Lucky the roof was crumbling." He said looking past her. "Chloe?" He lifted her into his arms looked towards Lois, Katherine and the little boy.

"Come on let's go." Clark said leading the way. Lois looked over to see Katherine.

"Katherine?"

"Hi Lois, can we go my head hurts."

Lois noticed the blood running down the back of Katherine's neck. She put her arm under Katherine's and helped lead her from the building.

Katherine sat in a small room that was only separated by curtains. Her head throbbed but she was waiting for the doctor. A young male doctor and a nurse entered the small space and looked at her.

"Miss Hawke it seems you will need stitches so we will do that now. Then I will give you a prescription for the pain."

"Thank you."

"Well this will hurt a bit until the numbing medication works and then it will done in no time."

"Ok."

Once she was done, Katherine walked out into the hallway and saw Clark waiting alone.

"Where's Lois?"

"She left." He said. The doctor came out looking for Lois. Clark panicked

"Where is Miss Lane?"

"She just left? Is Chloe ok?"

"I'm sorry I cant tell you until I notify the family."

Clark freaked and ran down the hall to where they had taken Chloe. A nurse looked up at him.

"Where is Chloe Sullivan?"

"I'm sorry son, she didn't make it."

Clark nearly fell backwards as he walked down the hall. He looked about ready to cry. Katherine put her hand on his arm, he looked around and then suddenly heard Chloe's voice.

"Stay here." He told her heading in the direction he heard the voice coming from.

"Kat."

"Clark, what?"

"Come on we need to get to the Talon now."

"Uh ok."

Clark lifted her into his arms looked around making sure no one was paying attention and took off. He set her down just outside the door. He opened the door and they walked in. Katherine saw Chloe sitting in the room.

"What the hell did I miss?"

"I have no idea I woke up in the morgue. Clark said Lois was fine had no stab wound but when I found her she did."

"Its ok we will figure this out. Your alive and I agree with Clark it's all that matters."

"I am a meteor freak."

"Hey. You have just changed nothing more." Katherine said touching her arm. Chloe nodded and looked at Clark. Seemed he had allot on his mind


	24. Getting rid of the phantom

Clark moved around the house.

"Ok please stay in the house. I need to get rid of this phantom before anything else goes wrong."

"What more could go wrong? There is a carbon copy of you that doesnt have the same weaknesses "

"That's not helping Kat."

"Sorry. But what more can you do? I am guessing you have no idea how to destroy it?"

"I may be able to help with that. I cant do what you have to but I can help."

They both turned to see Clark's friend come up by them.

"How do I destroy something that has all of my powers and none of my weaknesses."

"By using what you take for granted every day. You dont just get your strength from the humans but.."

"The yellow sun. That is why is face distorted when he went into the light."

"But this is a fight you must do on your own."

Katherine stood back knowing that even she couldn't help him.

"Try not to die."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She said kissing him. He looked and then took off . Katherine looked and then decided she would just sit down on the couch there in the barn, walking inside would be a bad idea. She tried to keep her eyes open but finally relaxed and dozed off to sleep.

He came into the barn, he knew where the meteor rock was kept and needed it. As he walked up the stairs he saw her sleeping.

"How could he leave you alone?" He moved the hair from her face and she didnt stir. He grabbed the stone and dealt with his most pressing issue and then turned back to her. He could see she had been injured during the encounter earlier.

"He doesn't deserve you." He said to her. He leaned down and lifted her and took her inside.

"When I take his life I will treat you better." He said covering her and leaving.

Clark arrived back at the farm later and headed for the barn thinking that was where she was. He noticed she wasn't, he wondered if she made her way inside. He moved into the house and saw she was asleep on the couch and from the way she was laying she didnt put herself there. If he hadn't gotten rid of the phantom he has no idea what he would have done to her. Katherine opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey. You look worried what's wrong and did you bring me in the house?"

"Uh no. I found you in here."

"What?"

"The phantom must have come to the farm knowing we had a meteor rock here and saw you asleep on the couch in the barn. I have no idea why he would have brought you in here."

"Clark you said he was your exact double. He had all your memories. Right?"

"Yeah. Then his feelings for me would be the same as yours."

"But he was the reason you got hurt."

"Maybe he didnt realize our relationship at the time. But he knew it after."

"At least he didn't hurt you."

"There's that. But your double is gone now right?"

"Right my friend took him off planet. Hes gone."

"Good because one of you is more than I need."

"I love you. And I hope that if something had ever happened you would know the difference."

"I would. You mean everything to me and I won't ever not know the difference. I love you."

"I love you too."

Katherine wondered if Clark would forgive himself had anything worse had happened to her. She looked at him while he listened to the radio, the sadness in his eyes told her. He may love her but he still loved Lana and always would.

"I'm sorry."

"She was a good friend."

"And someone you loved once."

"Yeah but that is in the past. Never doubt my feelings for you. Please I cant bare to loose you."

"I'm not going anywhere. Clark please understand that I will never go anywhere if there is anything to stop it I will always be by your side." Katherine told him. Clark smiled, he knew she would which in it's own way scared him because she would out her own life on the line to protect him he knew she would. He couldn't bare having her give up her life for his.


	25. Family

Clark walked into the house and found Katherine and his cousin not looking to friendly towards each other.

"And she is?"

"Kat this is my cousin Kara. Kara this is my long time girlfriend Katherine we call her Kat."

"Well that would explain the scantily clad girl in our home." Katherine answered.

"Who's your friend Kal-El?"

"Its Clark and this is my long time girlfriend Katherine or Kat if she allows it. Kat this is my cousin Kara."

"Nice to meet you. So which side of the family is she from?" Katherine asked looking at their new guest.

"My father's side."

"Which one?"Katherine asked looking at him.

"Biological."

"Well then welcome. I hope your stay is good. Anyway was there something special you would like for dinner tonight Clark?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Something simple. I mean I can make chicken and potatoes."

"That sounds fine." Clark said to her. He moved over to her and gave her a quick kiss.

Katherine headed upstairs to get dressed so she could go get the last few items she needed for the dinner.

"Why someone like her Kal-El?"

"Because Kara I love her. Believe me there is more to her than you see." Clark answered. Katherine had heard Kara's question. Without warning sent Kara flying out the door to the lawn. Clark turned to see a very angry Katherine standing in the doorway. Clark moved to her side and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down, she meant nothing by it."

Kara came up to Katherine only to be tossed into the yard again.

"If she stops."

"Kara your not helping. She at times has no control. Her anger only makes it worse. Kat and I have been together for a long time and even she has tossed me across the yard."

"How?"

"Her powers enabled her to be able to move all objects even us. Now knock it off both of you." Clark said. Katherine calmed and looked at him. She smiled and kissed him.

"Sorry." She said to him.

"So am I. Kal-El. I mean Clark."

"Things will be better once everyone gets used to each other. Kat has only had to be around me. She never had anyone else like us."

"I understand."

"I'd just recommend not pissing her off again. "

"So I noticed."

"I dont handle my anger well." Katherine said.

Clark stepped outside a few days later and saw his cousin sitting on the barn roof.

"Kara get down from there."

Kara landed on the ground next to him.

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

"How everything is here."

"It is very different. But you will get used to it. And I see that you and Kat have become closer."

"She really loves you. And is very nice once you get past her temper."

"Speaking of Kat. Have you seen her today?"

"No not since she went for her walk over an hour ago."

"She should have been back by now."

"Really?"

"She never leaves the farm. So she could have gone to one end to the other in an hour maybe a little over. So she should have been back by now."

Kara looked around and took to the air.

"Kal-El, she is over there."

Clark followed the direction Kara was pointing and flying.

"Kat?" Clark came up to her, he lifted her into his arms and superspeeded back to the house. He lay her on the couch and looked at Kara.

"I wonder what happened?"

"I have no idea we will have to wait until she wakes."

Clark paced backed and forth in the room until he saw Katherine move.

"Kat." He said dropping down next to her. She looked at him confused for a moment.

"I must have passed out."

"What?"

"I felt dizzy and I guess I passed out."

"But your ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"If your sure." Clark said. Katherine sat up and another wave of dizziness hit.

"Are you sure your ok?" Kara asked.

"Yeah but I will sit here for now."

Clark wasnt sure she was alright.


	26. Unknown Problem

Clark was worried about Katherine as she slowly made her way around the house. After she had passed out over two weeks before he was worried something was very wrong with her.

"Kat."

"Yeah?" She responded turning to look at him.

"Be honest with me about something."

"And that is?"

"Your not alright are you?"

"I don't know."

Clark moved to her side and helped her walk, he could see whatever was wrong was taking its toll out on her body.

"We could take you to."

"Don't say it. I am not going to a regular doctor. They ask to many questions."

"I know. But it was just a suggestion."

"I know it was. Clark I don't know what is going on I just don't want to hurt someone."

"We will find out alright." Clark held her close. There were times when he could tell her powers were about to go out of control. He felt the energy that came off her was an indication she was about to let loose. To save the house he lifted her into his arms and they went outside.

"You OK?"

"I don't know. Maybe the change is me becoming something more."

"We need to find out because I can't keep fixing the house mom will start to worry."

"Speaking of worry did you find Kara?"

"No, I have no idea where she is. Come inside I will make you breakfast."

"Its 2 in the morning."

"OK then we need sleep." He said lifting her into his arms and superspeeded into the house up into their bedroom.

"Sleep is something that we need and just sleep dear. Because as of late any trying to be intimate we tend to break things."

"I know but I also know that you feel that what has been happening is your own fault."

"Clark it is."

"No, its not. Come lets get some sleep and we can deal with it in the morning." Clark said to her pulling her close to him. Katherine nodded and held onto him, she needed his reassurance and just his love at this moment.

Clark held her close, an almost wicked smile play on his face.

Katherine woke early the next morning, her body felt almost electrified and decided being inside would not be the best idea and headed outside. Clark noticed she was gone and dressed and headed down the stairs, he came into the light and Katherine didn't see as his face distorted with the light.

"Hey what are you doing?" He called out to her from the darkened doorway.

"I had a feeling being inside was a bad idea."

"Still not in control?" He asked as clouds hid the sun. He stepped out and pulled her into his arms.

"I have no idea whats going on. I am used to being able to move things, but now the passing out and now I have this weird almost electricity feeling as if sparks are coming off me."

"As you've said maybe your powers are changing. I have a suggestion." He said pulling her away so she could look into his eyes.

"Whats that?"

"Maybe move away from Smallville. I mean a fresh start would do some good."

"Maybe." She said to him. He led her back into the house a smile play on his face.

"I have to run and do something will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. How about I make us a nice dinner."

"That would be nice." He said kissing her cheek. He left her alone, she looked at him strangely but thought nothing of it as she moved around the kitchen gathering things for a dinner she would make that evening. Vegetables covered the top of the center island as she had several pots going. She wasn't sure what she would make, but he loved her cooking and she had learned allot from his mom and from her own family. Plus there was the large amounts of cook books. She looked up as Chloe entered the house.

"Hey whats up?"

"Has Clark been acting odd?"

"No more than normal, why?"

"He asked me about a kryptonian shield that he already has."

"Maybe he just forgot." Katherine answered. She looked up as Clark entered the house, he came up and kissed her and looked to Chloe.

"Whats the matter Chloe?"

"Nothing."

"Did you tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

"When we finish up a few things we are moving away from Smallville."

"Really?"

"Nothing is set in stone but yeah. He feels it would be good for me." Katherine said smiling. Chloe looked surprised and confused.

" I have to go." Chloe walked out the door. Clark looked at her strangely, Katherine smiled and kissed him.

"Chloe said you had come to see her about a Kryptonian shield you already have."

"I just forgot where I put it."

"Maybe you left it at the Fortress."

"Yes the fortress. I'll go check there. I'll be back." He said kissing her and leaving. Katherine shook her head and actually was starting to believe Chloe something was off with Clark. She pulled her phone from her pocked and called Chloe.

"You are right there is something off with him."

"OK so I am not loosing my mind."

"No, I'll keep an eye on him. Don't worry Chloe, we aren't going anywhere, I know he feels it will be easier but I don't want to deal with hiding my powers somewhere new."

"Good because that is just insane. I'll let you know what is going on."

"Alright, stay safe."

"I can hurt him as much as he can me, so I will be fine." Katherine said, she hung up her phone and placed it back in her pocket, she had remembered what he left in, so she went back to cooking and looked up as he came running into the house.

"So he wasn't you was he?" She asked touching his face tentatively.

"I was trapped in the fortress for a month. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No but he wanted to move away from Smallville, saying it would be good for me." Katherine said hugging him.

"You can't be here when he comes back, I don't want you getting hurt."

"I don't think he would hurt me. But what could he do to me? I have thrown you across the yard, and if he is your exact copy I can do the same to him."

"I would rather not find out."

"Where would I go?"

"I'll take you to Oliver's loft. You can stay there. Come on." He said taking her hand. He lifted her into his arms and superspeeded away. Clark's double stood in the barn, and wasn't happy that Clark had returned. Clark didn't deserve Katherine and he would get the boy scout out of the way and have her to himself.

Katherine paced the loft when she looked up to see Clark come into the room. She looked at him surprised that he was back so quickly.

"He is working with Brainiac I have to get you out of here." He said to her. Katherine looked at him, something was different, she thought for a moment and realized her Clark had left wearing a red jacket this one was wearing a blue one.

"Your not Clark."

"I am him in every way, and I can treat you better than he ever could."

"Your a monster, you lied to me, you lied to my friends."

"You said you loved me, I do love you."

"Do you even know how to love?"

"I am exactly like Kent. I have all his memories all his emotions even the dark ones."

"You don't have his humanity, the one thing that sets him apart from you."

"But I would never hurt you, I love you Kat."

"Kat get away from him." Clark said to her. Katherine looked to see her Clark standing behind her holding a blue stone.

"Will that kill him?"

"Yes, but with it here I have no power, I can't protect you. You are my world Kat."

"Quit lying to yourself, you know that she's not your entire world. You make her a send to everything that goes on around you."

"No I don't, Kat you know that." Clark said. Katherine looked at him and then walked toward the phantom Clark, he held his hand out to her, a wicked smile on his face as he looked at Clark, Clark looked confused for a moment before he saw Katherine put the blue kryponite in his hand and stepped back.

"I loved you." He said right before he exploded, Clark covered her and made sure she wasn't hurt.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry, I thought he was you."

'I know, I just wish you would have noticed the difference sooner."

"Chloe figured it out before I did. I feel so stupid." She said, she dropped to the floor. He lifted her into his arms and superspeeded back to the farm.


	27. Confusion

Katherine sat down on the couch and just wouldn't look up at him.

"Kat."

She didnt even answer she just sat there. Outside their home a storm raged on. Katherine stood and moved past him, she pushed open the front door and headed outside into the storm, her own mind it's own storm as she moved across the yard to the barn, Clark came out to the barn only to duck as something came flying at him from across the barn at him. He wasnt sure what was going on with her, in his own way he did feel that she should know the difference but he couldn't be mad that she didnt.

"Kat."

"Go away." She yelled, something new tossed at him. Clark ducked and wondered what he could do to make her understand that he didn't blame her. He moved around the barn and found her, he moved to her only for her to toss him across the barn.

"Katty." He said again getting to her again, this time he pulled her into his arms, he could feel her tears soak his shirt.

"I'm sorry." She said holding onto him. He lifted her into his arms and moved up into the loft. He sat down and pulled her into his lap and just held her. His fingers slowly moving through her hair. He waited for her to calm down.

"You ok?" His blue eyes searching hers.

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you never could have known. You never saw him the first time."

"Goodie for me so it was easier for him to fool me the second time."

"Kat you couldn't have known. I would never expected him to make his way back to earth."

"I know. I wish I had known you were stuck in the fortress."

"Jor-el was angry after the I wouldn't listen to him about his brother. I guess it was his way of punishment."

"That was a stupid punishment. Which could have gotten me killed."

"I know." Clark told her. She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"There is still a little bit of anger in your eyes. Which is hard to hide from someone who is like a walking advertisement for the need for anger management."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Well your mad about something. I love you."

"I love you too and to know that in some way someone can come in and cause all this."

"I know. But it happens as much as I hate to admit it it happens."

"It happens more than it ever should. And for some odd reason to us allot more than even I liked."

Clark looked outside and saw that it had slowed down with the storm, he lifted her into his arms and walked back inside.

"You know I can walk right? "

"Yep." He answered heading into the house. Katherine shook her head and rested her head on his shoulder.

He carried her to bed and lay her in the bed and lay next to her holding her close.


	28. His Cousin

Learning that he had found his cousin was something that she was getting used to and to find that he was getting used to it as well. Katherine walked to Clark and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Hey." She said to him, he turned around and looked down at her, his height afforded him an advantage. He kissed the top of her head which got her to giggle. Clark's cousin Kara walked up to them.

"You two seem so happy." She said

"We are, we have been through so much."

"So it seems from what Kal-El, sorry Clark has told me."

"How are you adjusting?"

"Clark has more time to adjust than I have and of course it seems he has you."

"I will help you, I watched Clark struggle with his powers as they came in and he watched me struggle with mine."

Katherine walked up to Kara and touched her arm.

"If you would have me as a friend I would love to help you learn about here. I mean I can already see you are doing things Clark can't. But if we can keep you from exposing your powers to the world you will be fine."

"Have you ever?"

"Almost." Both Katherine and Clark said

"What can I say not one of our finest moments. But I personally nearly killed someone. Which isnt one of my finest moments."

Kara looked at them and shook her head. Clark motioned and had them all go inside.

Katherine watched as the two got closer as friends and family. But Clark seemed very set on a something that Kara had and he wouldn't tell her what. Katherine didn't like when Clark kept things from her it was hard on their relationship but sometimes she knew he had his reasons and maybe this time was no different.

Katherine sat on the front porch swing when Clark came out of the house.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at her.

"Yeah, been here since the the sun came up. Kara left an hour after I got up said she had something to do so she would be back later."

"Ok, what do you want to do today."

"No idea just enjoying the morning." She said holding her hand out to him. He took it and sat down with her, maybe it was good they could just relax for a while.


	29. His mother ultimate betrayal

Clark walked into the house after being gone all night, Katherine stood and looked at him, and the tall blonde woman that was with him. She smiled at Katherine and looked around.

"Jor-El must have found a way to send me through a portal to the future."

"Its not like that." Clark said. Katherine looked at him and then heard the door open again as Kara walked in.

"Aunt Lara." Kara said rushing to her.

"You got out."

"Yes father put me on a ship before the planet was destroyed. Clark, you had my crystal the entire time." Kara said looking at him

"Crystal what is she talking about Kal-El?"

"You didn't come through a portal you came from Kara's crystal."

"It worked Zor-El's science worked."

"It doesn't matter how you got here."

"But if I am here, so is the copy of Zor-El as well."

"There are three of us and one of him." Clark said looking at her. Katherine looked at Clark, disappointment written on her face. Clark felt bad, but he really wanted to meet her and her voice had been coming from the crystal. When he found out Zor-El was trying to find her, he took her and Katherine to Oliver's loft. Katherine had made some tea and looked up at Clark's birth mother.

"You are disappointed in him."

"In a way, yes. He rarely does anything like this."

"Does he know about your powers?"

"Yes he does."

"Does he know your out of control?"

"No, I don't know how to tell him that. He has enough of her to deal with. Now that Zor-El is here he worries more now than ever."

"He shouldn't worry." Lara said to her. " He loves you."

"And I love him."

"But yet you still don't tell him you worry he will leave you."

"I know he loves me but there is his first love that has recently returned and because of that I do feel that he will leave me for her."

"But he does love you so he wont" She said to Katherine. Both women looked up as Clark entered the room.

"I think Kara is working with her dad. Are you two going to be safe here?"

"Clark I can defend us. If I can throw you across the yard at the farm I think I can deal with your uncle." Katherine said to him, she watched as Lara walked up to him and gave him a blue meteor rock ring that had been his fathers. Clark acted odd for a second and then headed from the apartment.

Katherine just kind of stood there and smiled and both heard Zor-El call for Lara.

"Go Katherine."

"I promised Clark I would keep you safe and I not going back on that promise. Plus he will find out I am no ordinary human" Katherine raised her hands and stood her ground as Zor-El entered the loft from the balcony. Katherine moved her hand and he went flying sideways into the wall.

"Stay away from her." Katherine said as he stood and started to move again when Katherine again tossed him this time thru the window back onto the balcony. He superspeeded up in front of her and grabbed her by the throat and tossed her across the room slamming her into the gate that was in front of the elevator. Clark arrived up the elevator as Katherine slowly moved, she looked up as he came in, she could see blood on his face.

"What the hell?" She asked touching him.

"I guess this ring takes away my powers.."

"What?"

"What happened here?"

"He came for your mom, I tried to keep her safe but he threw me across the room."

"Lets get out of here" He said to her. He needed to figure out how to get back to the farm, and without a car he would have to see if Chloe could take them.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" He asked her.

"No, I am fine. Nothing is broken and I am not dealing with them at the hospital we needed to get back and figure out where they went"

"I am going to take a wild stab in the dark they went to the fortress."

Clark walked into the barn while Katherine and Chloe stood outside until they heard the grinder going.

"He wouldn't?"

"Yes he would." Katherine said as they both rushed in. They both looked at him, Katherine pulled him away from the grinder as Chloe shut it off.

"It won't come off."

"And grinding off your finger won't help."

"I have to get to the fortress and help them."

"Then take this." Katherine said handing him the silver box that had the kryptonite in it. and Chloe handed him the key to the fortress.

"Go." They both said. They watched him leave.

"I hope he is careful." Chloe said to Katherine.

"He should be. He knows what he is doing he just needs to understand that right now he doesn't have his abilities. "

"You going to be ok here alone?'

"Yeah I will be fine. When he gets back I will call you." Katherine said watching Chloe head for her car, Katherine walked to the house and prayed that Clark knew what he was doing and would be careful. She wanted him to come back.


	30. Changes

Katherine walked around the farm working on a few things while she waited for Clark to return, it had been two weeks since she had seen him.

She walked into the house and figured she would make herself something to eat and wait for yet another call from Chloe about hearing from Clark.

She made a quick sandwich and grabbed a glass of milk and sat down at the table. She looked up as Clark walked in.

"Clark oh my god where have you been?"

"I am sorry to have worried you."

"I always worry, did you find Kara?" Katherine asked.

"No, I looked everywhere. She is gone."

'She will show up again."

"I hope so. What are you doing?"

I just finished up some things around the farm and decided I was hungry before returning to what I was doing."

'I should have been here, you shouldn't have to run the farm alone."

"I knew you would come home sooner or later. Chloe on the other hand wasn't so sure, she has been freaking out and has been calling all the time. Both my phone and yours. Why didn't you at least answer her calls?"

"I guess there was no service at the fortress. I am sorry for worrying you all."

"I am just happy to have you home." Katherine said kissing him. He held her close to him, he lifted her into his arms and climbed the stairs.

"We can't." She said touching his arm.

"Why?"

"Clark I still don't have enough control to keep from destroying things. And I think maybe just having you home is great." Katherine said hugging him, he wrapped his arms around her and smiled. He held her close as they lay on the bed, she was his and nothing was going to change that.

Clark met her downstairs two weeks later with a cup of coffee

"Don't drink coffee, gives me the jitters and you know that. I switched to tea, less caffeine and easier for me to drink. Plus it comes in more flavors." She told him walking around him to grab the tea pot she needed to make the tea, filling it with water she placed it on the stove and it set it to bring it to a boil. She turned around and faced him.

"Anyway what are you going to do today?"

"I am going to go talk to Chloe about something."

"Alright, try not to be gone all day, I am going to be do some work around here and then maybe work on something here in the house. How about I make us a nice dinner."

"I have been back two weeks and all you have done is make dinner for me. "

"Its good to have you home, and I like cooking and you seem to enjoy eating it."

"You're a good cook. And I am happy your happy. Alright, but think about something while I am gone."

"What is that?"

"Maybe we should move away from here, find us a quieter place where you can find a way to calm your powers."

"Clark this is a quiet place, I just need to lessen the stress. Especially since you were gone for three weeks. So go talk to Chloe, I will be here. I love you." She said to him kissing him. He smiled and touched her face.

"I love you too."

Katherine sat down and finished up looking up paperwork she had been working on when Chloe came in.

"Has Clark been acting strangely?"

"No more than normal, I mean he is a little strange since he got back from the fortress but I figured it was because he had been gone."

"I mean seriously something is wrong with him, he came to me and asked about a Kryptionian Shield he already has."

"That is odd." Katherine answered. They both looked at the door and saw Clark come in, he kissed her cheek and looked at Chloe.

"Did you tell her?"

"tell me what?"

"We are thinking after we get things settled here of moving out of Smallville."

"Really?" Chloe asked looking at Katherine.

"Nothing is set in stone yet." Katherine answered. Chloe still looked surprised and hurried from the house.

"What did she want?"

"She said you were looking for a shield you already have."

"I just forgot where I put it."

"Maybe you put it at the fortress."

"Yes the fortress" He said kissing her. He turned and left. Katherine felt that was odd but shook her head and went back to gathering the ingredients for the dinner she was about to make. She was working on the meal when she stepped from the room.

"Kat, Kat where are you?"

"I'm right here. What's wrong?" She asked looking at him.

"Oh thank god your OK."

"What do you mean?"

"Kat I have been trapped in the fortress for the last month."

"Well that explains the attitude change. And the fact you tried to give me coffee."

"But he didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, he didn't." Katherine said hugging him.

"i need to find a safe place for you."

"I am not leaving this farm. Let him come, I am tired of this."

"Kat."

"Don't Kat me. Go check on Chloe he scared the hell out of her."

"You sure you're going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine. go." Katherine said, She stopped what she was doing, no point in cooking if she wasn't sure how long he was going to be gone. Katherine looked up a moment later to see him come back into the house, but she saw he wasn't the right one.

"Get out."

"You said you loved me."

"You said you were Clark." She countered. She raised her hands tossing him out of the house and into the yard. Katherine stepped out into the yard, he stood and looked at her.

"What you said you had his memories, forgot that one?" Katherine spat, her hand moving throwing him against the barn wall. He superspeeded in front of her and she raised her hand to toss him again, he grabbed her arm and spun her around so her arms were pinned behind her back.

"Let go of me, your not Clark I can't love you."

"I can treat you better than he can, I wouldn't leave you alone."

"He rarely leaves me alone."

"He left you alone enough for me to return to you now."

"He went looking for you. Now let go of me." Katherine said, her power growing, her eyes glowing, he finally tapped her head knocking her out. He lifted her now unconscious form into his arms. He took to the air and left the farm, Clark came back to the farm and saw the damage to the door and to the barn.

"Kat? KAT!" He called out running into the house. He knew he had to find her, he wasn't sure if the phantom would hurt her but he didn't want to take any chances.

Katherine groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, only to find she couldn't see, there was a cloth covering her eyes, and she couldn't move her arms either.

"What the hell?"

"Oh I see my love is awake."

"Love? Why am I tied up and blindfolded?"

"Well it seems your own powers come from your eyes, can't have you tossing me across the yard again and well your arms well just a safety reason, I didn't want you hurting yourself."

"Or you." She growled at him. Phantom Clark moved up to her, he gently touched her face, she pulled away from him. He reached around and untied her arms, but when she reached up she couldn't get the blindfold off.

"That stays put. And I made sure that it would."

"So now I can move my hands and rest of my body but I can't see anything."

"Yes. You will love me just as you did when you thought I was him."

"But your not him, you never were. You were a failed experiment that needed his blood to become whole. Plus if I recall our first encounter you nearly killed me."

"I didn't realize how you really meant to him to either of us until I saw you in the barn after you were hurt."

Katherine listened carefully, she listened to the sound of his voice, the sound of his movements. Finally when she figured she knew where he was she lashed out and tossed him away from her, she heard him crash through a window so that told her they were in a house of some sort. She stumbled forward and reached around trying to find her way out, she found the door and opened it, she listened again and could hear his breathing and reacted again sending him flying.

"CLARK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, Phantom Clark came up behind her and clamped his hand over her mouth while holding her close to his body.

"Stop struggling I don't want to hurt you." He said to her in her ear.

"Let her go." Clark said from beside them.

"I can love her better than you ever could."

"Yeah your doing such a bang up job of that now. Let her go." Clark said, he knew he couldn't help her with the blue stone in his hand, but he had to make him think he could. Katherine concentrated and pushed outward with her powers throwing Phantom Clark off of her. Katherine dropped to her knees gasping for breath, she felt a touch on her arm, she started to react, when the cloth covering her eyes moved.

"you OK?"

"Where is he?"

"Right here." He said moving back toward them. Katherine noticed the stone Clark was holding.

"Will that kill him?"

"Yes but I don't have any powers around it." Clark said to her. Katherine didn't even say anything she took it from him and cleared the space between her and the Phantom Clark, who seemed to think she had chosen him, so he held his hand out to her, she slammed the stone into it.

Clark held her as they superspeeded into the yard of the farm.

"Bonus we never did anything."

"Nothing?"

"Nope, nothing. Still don't have allot of control and was afraid of blowing things up especially since you had been gone for a while."

"I am just happy he didn't hurt you."

"Just sore wrists and a nice headache but I am fine. I am just glad you're back." She said kissing him. Clark looked down and saw how red her wrists were and kissed them.


	31. Happiness of a friend

Katherine was happy to see that over the last couple of weeks Chloe got happier and happier, and her wedding was just days away. And with that happiness for some reason Katherine felt that there was something off in the darkness. But she would never allow it to ruin anything that would make the wedding day bad.

Katherine laughed as she heard Chloe's cousin Lois barking orders at anyone that was willing to listen to her.

"Lois."

"What?" She nearly shouted at Katherine.

"Wanna calm down? We dont need you freaking out."

"Where's Clark?"

"Inside out of the way where I sent him."

"He probably should get ready soon."

"He will." Katherine told her. "I'll head in there shortly and make sure of it ok?"

"Thank you."

"OK well General Lois try not to make the troops run for it."

"I promise." She said to her laughing. Katherine headed into the house and was surprised to see Oliver standing there.

"What brings you here?" Katherine asked him.

"As I was telling Clark I think I found Lex."

"And he hasn't made a move he wont be any sooner today."

"Chloe will understand."

"No she won't, when I had Jor-el give her back her memories I had him leave out the ones about my abilities. She will not understand. I am not missing tonight."

"Oliver you ask allot of him. And he promised Chloe he'd give her away you cant expect him to leave."

'Kat, understand that I know where to find him i just need Clark for maybe an hour."

"More than that and I will personally kill you myself Oliver." Katherine said kissing Clark. "Its your choice. I'm going to go help Lois get things ready in the barn, and keep her from yelling at more people."

Katherine stood in the barn with Lois when they walked up into the loft area where Chloe stood.

"You look breathtaking."

"I agree with Lois."

"Thanks both of you. Seems you can reign in my cousin Kat."

"I can, because she made two members of the catering staff cry in ten minutes."

"Really Lois."

"At least it was only two."

"Do you have everything?"

"I just need my something borrowed."

"I don't have anything." Katherine told them. Chloe dug through the desk and pulling out a silver box. . Katherine's eyes widened as Clark came up the stairs and stopped when Chloe turned around with the meteor rock in her hand.

"How about you put that back I have something better."

Chloe closed the box and set it back down when Clark pulled out a yearbook and pulled a flower from it.

"From our homecoming."

"You kept it?"

"I keep good memories." Clark said handing it to her. Katherine looked at them both and smiled.

"Come on you two." Katherine said taking their arms.

Clark was fighting with the cuff links he had and both Lois and Katherine came down the stairs.

"Wow your both beautiful. Now if I could just figure these things out."

Lois came to a stop in front of him and helped him with them.

Katherine was happy as she watched Clark walk his best friend down the aisle to her groom. She was happy to see Chloe happy with Jimmy. Once Clark had given Chloe away he moved to Katherine's side, she took his hand in her own and watched as Chloe and Jimmy exchanged vows.

The wedding reception was well underway, and Clark had already danced with Chloe, and he was dancing with Katherine when everyone stopped and looked toward door and Lana had arrived. Katherine looked up at Clark and then toward Lana, the look of sadness crossed Katherine's face , especially when Clark almost seemly pulled away from her. An electrical current came from Katherine's body as she looked at Lana. But Clark looked back at Katherine and pulled her into his arms, he leaned down and spoke softly in her ear.

"She is a bigger surprise than anything. You know I am not going anywhere, I nearly lost you to someone that looks identical to me."

"I know." She said taking his hand in her own. Lana looked at them and smiled and hugged Chloe, she didn't want to cause any problems and with all that had been going on she really didn't need to have poor Katherine angry with her.

"Hey you two." Lana said coming over to them

"Hi, you're a nice surprise. Makes Chloe happy." Clark said to her. Lana knew what he meant, and of course she knew that it was a surprise that Katherine didn't really need but Oliver brought her back.


	32. Creature and the Bride

Katherine waited and Chloe and Jimmy started to cut the cake, when they all looked up when they heard a noise. A large creature crashed through the roof of the barn, sending guests running in all directions screaming. Chloe and Jimmy backed away and the creature turned toward the guests. A section of the roof slammed down and hit Lana in the leg, Katherine and Clark rushed to her side, Clark moved the piece as Katherine dropped down next to her friend.

"I have her, go." Katherine said. Clark nodded and stood, turning to the the creature he moved toward it and took a swing at it, it caught his fist and threw him up into the loft. Clark landed hard in the loft knocking the box that had the Kryponite in it onto the floor causing Clark being unable to really move. Katherine looked as the creature turned its attention to Chloe and Jimmy, she looked down at Lana.

"I'll be fine go." Lana told her, Katherine nodded and stood. She tried to get to them before Jimmy was hurt but when she did get to them she held her hands up and nearly tossed the creature but it threw her across the room. Katherine attempted to stop herself from hitting anything but slammed into the far wall. She landed hard on the ground and looked up, her vision swimming as she watched the creature leave with Chloe, she turned her head to see Lana make her way up to where Clark was, she got to her feet and made her way to the stairs, Oliver helped her up them into the loft.

"That thing took Chloe." Oliver said, Clark looked at Katherine and saw she had been hurt.

"You tried to help them?"

"Yeah and painfully found out that was a bad idea." She answered, her eyes rolled back in her head and had Oliver not been holding her she would have fallen. Clark moved to them and lifted Katherine into his arms. Oliver helped Lana back down the stairs, ambulances had arrived helping take people to the hospital. Clark still held Katherine in his arms, a paramedic came up to him to take her from him, they had already loaded Lana into an ambulance.

"Clark, let her go they will help her." Oliver said taking Katherine from him. Clark was beside himself, his friend was missing, his other friend was badly injured and his girlfriend had been injured trying to keep them safe.

Clark walked down the halls of the hospital stopping at the room where Lana was. He walked inside and looked at Lana.

"How is Katherine?"

"I don't know I haven't found where she is yet. Oliver and I are going to keep looking for Chloe and that creature."

"Let me know what you find. You can't do anything more for me go." She told him. Clark touched her hand and left the room. He came face to face with Lois, she looked about ready to cry. He knew he had to find Chloe and to find her that meant that he would have to search while others were getting checked or admitted into the hospital.

"We will find her."

"What if you can't?"

"We will find her."

"I am going with Jimmy until I hear from Chloe." Lois said, she looked at Clark and walked away from him. Clark grabbed a nurse gently

"I am looking for Katherine Hawke."

"Second room on your left."

"Thank you." Clark walked down the hall and looked into the room, Katherine lay in the center of a bed, he had seen her broken before but this was worse than he had seen before.

"Kat?" He said speaking softly as he entered the room, the only sound was a machine that kept track of her heart rate. A nurse stopped in the room to take vitals.

"She is going to be fine. She was in pain we gave her something for the pain."

"She was bleeding pretty badly."

"Head wounds tend to. You must be Clark Kent?"

"Yes."

"I will get a doctor, he can better explain what we found." The nurse turned and left Clark alone with Katherine. a few moments later he heard someone else enter the room.

"Mr. Kent?"

"Clark, and yes."

" Miss Hawke has been injured but she is one of the most stable of those that were brought from your farm after a strange attack that were the worst injured. She has three broken ribs, her shoulder has been dislocated and is partially broken, we have to surgically repair that, and she has three broken vertebra in her back."

"Is she going to be paralyzed?"

"No, they are not pressing on the cord, but she will be in the hospital for a while. We gave her something for the pain. We will be taking her into surgery in a couple hours to repair her shoulder."

"Thank you doctor." Clark said, he sat down for a moment and looked at Katherine.

"I swear I will find Chloe and rid us of that creature. I will be back." He said leaning in and kissing her. He stood and turned to see Oliver standing near the door way.

"I was wondering why I hadn't seen you yet. She OK?"

"She seems to one of the most stable of the badly injured."

"How bad is she?"

"Broken ribs, her shoulder is dislocated and broken and she has three broken vertebra in her back."

"Wow, I could bring in specialists."

"Lets see how her shoulder surgery goes."

"Ok, lets go find Chloe." Oliver said to him. Clark gave one more look at Katherine and then headed from the room and out of the hospital. Katherine opened her eyes several hours later and found her arm strapped across her chest. She was in pain and there was no denying that. She looked around and saw that she was alone. A nurse entered the room and smiled at her.

"Have I had any visitors?"

"Yes Mr. Kent was here he said he would be back."

"Ok."

"You need your rest."

"I guess." Katherine lay back against the pillow and closed her eyes.


	33. A missing Friend

Clark came into the barn, Oliver was checking the satellites and he had gone as many places as he could think of. He looked up as Lana entered the barn.

"I checked three time zones there are no signs of Chloe or the creature that took her."

"I'll head back to the ISIS Foundation and see what I can find out."

"Lana I can do it."

"Clark she needs us all, and with Katherine in the hospital you have enough on your mind, let me help."

"Alright." Clark said, Lana turned and left, Clark looked up as a someone appeared in the loft, he superspeeded up there.

"Hey who are you?" He yelled, the person turned with a large axe and slammed it into Clark's side, to his surprise it went into his body. The man kicked Clark sending him flying backwards out of the loft. It came down and pinned Clark to the floor and raised his axe to hit him again when the axe went flying backwards away from him. Clark scrambled to his feet as someone came up next to him shooting what seemed to be electricity from his hands. Once the larger man disappeared Clark was handed a towel and he was able to get to his feet.

"Kal-El it's both an honor and a pleasure."

Clark looked at them oddly. They followed him inside once they realized the phantom crystal was destroyed. Clark took off the bloody shirt and pulled on one of his tee-shirts.

"You think it is a friend that is Brainiacs host."

"I'm not sure." Clark said looking back at Chloe's picture.

"You worry about this Chloe Sullivan."

"Yes." Clark said. He opened the door and took off, they followed him from the house. The three landed in front of him.

"Where are you going?"

"The fortress."

"Yes that might help."

"Why don't we continue this in the sky."

"I don't fly." Clark said.

"Cant fly? What's up with that Roc?"

"He hasn't learned yet."

Clark looked at them.

"We have heard of Lana Lang, Jimmy Olson, Lois Lane even Katherine Hawke. But no Chloe Sullivan."

"Then you dont know me as well as you do."

"Maybe her name was lost to the annals of time."

"What she means is maybe she doesnt survive."

"Chloe doesn't die." He said grabbing the one young man.

"Kal, he didn't mean anything by it. "

Clark looked at them and took off.

Clark carried Chloe into the barn.

"Work together." Clark said.

They finally removed Brainiac from Chloe. Clark waited and Chloe turned and looked at him.

"How are you feeling? "

"I feel a whole lot dummer." Chloe said.

Clark arrived at Chloe's apartment later, he saw she was packing a few things.

"Its nice to see a kinder gentler Chloe."

"Nothing like getting a binary bad guy perged from your system to put the spring back in your step."

"I am glad your doing better. Going to see Jimmy?"

"I thought I would go relieve Lois of her nursing duties."

"She has been a big help, but I bet Jimmy would prefer to have his temperature taken by you."

"I hear Katherine was hurt, how is she doing?"

"I haven't been to see her yet. I wanted to check on you first."

"Clark go, I will come see you both after I see Jimmy."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah go."

Clark walked into the hospital and went straight to Katherine's room. He saw she was asleep and walked into the room, the nurse looked up.

"She's been worried, you must be Clark Kent."

"I am, how is she?"

"Her surgery went well. She has partial feeling in her legs but she has started physical therapy and has been given something for the pain that is why she is sleeping. If you would like I can have the doctor come talk to you."

"Sure." Clark said looking toward Katherine. The nurse left the room, closing the door behind her. Clark walked up to the bed and sat down in the chair next to the bed. He took her hand in his and sighed. He heard the door open and looked up, instead of the doctor he saw Oliver.

"How is she doing? "

"Broken."

"I brought her in a specialist."

"Thanks. Seems there was a small amount of loss of feeling in her legs."

"Mr. Kent?"

"Yes. Hi I'm Dr. Frederickson. I have been the one treating Miss Hawke. The nurse said you had questions about her treatment."

"Yes."

"We repaired the damage to the shoulder. We found that the damage to her back was a bit worse than the original doctor had stated after I was brought in we rechecked and that was when I saw that it was pressing on the spinal cord. Went in and repaired it as best we could without causing unnecessary damage. The swelling is coming down slowly. She will walk abet with a minor limp."

"Thank you. Does she know?"

"Yes she has been kept up on it all. We have been giving her pain medication as the pain has been pretty intense."

Thank you doctor." Clark said shaking his hand. The doctor turned and left them alone with Katherine.

"Its a good thing you brought someone else in."

"Clark I wouldn't want anything to happen to her and now we know that she will get better."

"Yeah." Clark said looking at her. He had his friend back but he nearly lost his girlfriend out of the deal.


	34. Revealing Himself

Clark stood on the rooftop listening to city below, he would help as many as he could before the sun would come up before he would return to his training at the fortress. But he was distracted, and he finally decided maybe he should go and speak to her.

Katherine sat in the livingroom, Shelby sat near her feet, his head lifted up as he heard a noise and headed for the door as it opened. Katherine turned to see who had come in, her eyes locked with his, she stood and ran to him. He caught her in his arms and held her tight, he could feel her crying against him.

"Hey don't cry I'm here." He said to her. Katherine looked up at him and touched his face, it was as if she wasnt sure he was even real.

"Chloe said you disappeared after the monster did."

"I did. Jimmy died Kat and because I had faith in Davis it cost him his life. I searched everywhere when you and Lois disappeared. I didnt stick around with Chloe to be the friend she needed so I disappeared. Started my training kept the city safe. Until the night you reappeared with Lois. I wasnt sure what to do. I wasn't sure what to say."

"Chloe told me you were missing."

"Could be worse I told her Clark Kent was dead at least she didn't tell you that. I wish I had come to you that night."

"You're here now. I dont know what happened. It's all a blank."

"We will find out together."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I cant completely stay away. I will return to my job at the Planet and maybe you could go see Chloe."

"And tell her what?"

"Actually I'll talk to her." Clark said to her. Katherine nodded she wasnt sure what feelings she should have, she was just so confused but he was with her and at the moment that was all that mattered.

Clark walked into Watchtower and up to Chloe.

"Decided to forgo the training "

"Kat knows I am around. I don't want to lie to her. She was so broken. What did you do to help her Chloe or were you more concerned about Lois?"

"Kat is my friend too Clark I was worried about her, but she was upset and walked away from me, I didnt dare follow her I've seen her out of control. So I stayed with Lois I knew Kat would come to me when she was ready. But I never expected Kal-El to decide to become Clark Kent again."

"I won't forgo my training but I can't be away from her. Katherine means way to much to me for me to keep hidden. I saw how she looked when she thought I was gone forever. I cant do that to her."

"Good because Tess is curious as to where Kat and Lois disappeared to those three weeks ago."

"Great."

"So back to work?"

"Yup and Chloe you need to talk to Kat she thinks you abandoned her. You stuck with Lois but never came to her. Kat was at the house for a day and a half before I finally decided to tell her I was back."

"I'll talk to her."

"Thank you. Alright I am going back to her and then back to work tomorrow which will be a nice surprise to Lois tomorrow."

"It will make her happy. Your a good friend to her." Chloe said.

"I'm sorry I wasnt here for you."

"I know. We all took it hard and I guess I took it out on you"

"You've been my friend for a long time and I guess I don't want to lose that friendship." Clark said to her. Chloe nodded and watched as Clark turned and left the building.


End file.
